I've Put My Trust in You
by Laki Panda
Summary: Hermione Granger thinks that she has it all. Head Girl, amazing parents, and the best friends a girl could have. What would happen if our 'Golden Trio' girl awoke one day to find the last thing that she had ever wanted? WARNING - Contains Adult Content!
1. Prologue 'Higher'

**A/N - This is my very first FanFic. It is something that I have been working on for a very long time now, but have been afraid to post anything up for fear of rejection towards my stories. But, I guess I won't know until I try. All are welcome to read it. All reviews are appreciated. For right now, it is going to be mild, but it will be taking a turn of events here soon. Let me know what you think! ~ EekFurby**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the sole property of the wonderful and most amazing author, J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue - Higher**

"Hermione, it's time for dinner!" yelled her Mother from downstairs.

"I will be right down, Mother!" she shouted back from her bedroom.

As Hermione made her final check list of the things that she did not want to forget to take with her tomorrow when she headed back to school for the year, she began to get hungrier as her Mother's cooking was absolutely divine.

Hermione bounded down the stairs humming her favorite song, 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. She was able to see them in concert last month and had the best time ever with her muggle friends. She always did something huge with her friends every year before she headed back to school. It was always their last hurrah together before they all went their separate ways for the year.

She entered into the kitchen and made her way over to help her Mother finish setting the table. As she put the last glass in place, she stooped down and gave her father a light peck on the cheek. Grinning, he put down the paper. "What was that for?" he asked.

"What? Can't a daughter show how much she loves her father by placing a simple kiss on his cheek?" pouted Hermione.

Already feeling the defeat, he just continued to grin while burying himself back into the news of the day. "So, Hermione. Are you all packed and ready to go tomorrow?" asked her Mother.

"Yes, Mother. I am ready and I can't wait to go back. I have missed Harry and Ron so much during this break!"

They all sat down together and her father put down his newspaper to spend the last meal that they would have together in months. The food was absolutely delicious. Her Mother had outdone herself, again.

"Mother, everything looks simply divine! You didn't have to put yourself out for me. You do this every year, and every year, it gets better and better!" she exclaimed.

Blushing, her Mother simply replied, "Why thank you so much, Hermione!"

Not knowing where to start, she decided to dive straight into the mashed potatoes with extra butter and gravy. She then headed over to the green beans and corn. Next, was her Mother's fried chicken. Her Mother never believed in buying anything pre-made. She had to home cook everything. She adored her parents so much. They always did so much for her.

"What time did you want to leave for the station tomorrow, Hermione?" asked her father, taking her out of the heaven that she was shoveling into her mouth.

"Hogwarts Express always leaves at exactly 11:00 a.m." replied Hermione with a mouthful of food.

"Hermione, dear. There is plenty of food here, you don't have to eat so much so fast. You will make yourself sick!" laughed her Mother.

"I know, Mother, but it is delicious. You don't get this kind of cooking at Hogwarts."

"Do they not feed you anything but a piece of bread and water there?" asked her Mother, slightly concerned.

"No, Mother!" laughed Hermione. "They have great food as well, but nothing can ever beat home made!" as she piled more of her Mother's mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"So, that takes care of the food…" remarked her Father, "But, what about the time?" he asked again.

"We should leave here at 7:00 a.m. That will give me enough time to get to the platform, get checked in, and check in with Professor McGonagell. I am Head Girl this year!" she said proudly. Her parents beamed at her.

"Hermione! You are? Really?" squealed her Mother with excitement.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? We would have gone out to celebrate!" her Father asked inquisitively.

"I'm sorry, Father. I just got the envelope earlier this afternoon with my badge and letter of congratulations in it. You and Mother were out running a couple of errands, and I must have forgotten to say something before now because I was so busy packing!" Hermione said, apologetically.

Hermione could not be happier with her parents. They were so supportive with her decision to wanting to be a witch. She had hoped that she would get the honor of being Head Girl this year too. And why shouldn't she? She was Hermione Granger after all. Bookworm, excellent grades, excelled ahead of her class, well, next to Draco Malfoy that is. She was also apart of the 'Golden Trio'. They have done so much for not just Hogwarts, but the wizarding community as a whole. If that didn't get her in, then nothing would.

She sat down with her parents over a month ago to explain to them why she was so anxious. She explained to them all about the Head Boy and Head Girl's duties and why it was such an important deal for her. She had books to help them understand all of the responsibilities and duties that she would be carrying out. She also made a special point to let them know that she would be sharing a special dorm with a boy. She wouldn't know who that was until the day she left for Hogwarts, if she even got it that is.

Her parents were extremely supportive and excited for her. They didn't seem to mind about there being a boy in the same living area as their Hermione, because she was extremely bright and trustworthy. She was able to defend herself against most anything that came her way, so one boy wouldn't be a problem. Besides, how bad could it really be?

**

* * *

**

'**Higher'**

**Creed**

When dreaming I'm guided to another world

Time and time again

At sunrise I fight to stay asleep

'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place

'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape

From the life I live when I'm awake

So let's go there

Let's make our escape

Come on, let's go there

Let's ask can we stay

Can you take me higher

To a place where blind men see

Can you take me higher

To a place with golden streets

Although I would like our world to change

It helps me to appreciate

Those nights and those dreams

But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights

If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same

The only difference is

To let love replace all our hate

So let's go there

Let's make our escape

Come on, let's go there

Let's ask can we stay

Can you take me higher

To a place where blind men see

Can you take me higher

To a place with golden streets

So lets go there, lets go there

Come on, lets go there

Lets ask can we stay

Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time

Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams

And make them mine

Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams

And make them mine

Can you take me higher

To a place where blind men see

Can you take me higher

To a place with golden streets

Can you take me higher

To a place where blind men see

Can you take me higher

To a place with golden streets

* * *

**A/N - That is the end of Prologue - Higher. Thank you for reading my very first FanFic! I promise that it is going to get better. Tons better! I do not believe in writing a short story. This particular piece will have no less than 30 chapters, that I can assure you. Remember to review, please! All feedback is welcome! *smiles* ~ EekFurby**


	2. Chapter One 'With Arms Wide Open'

**A/N - This is my very first FanFic. It is something that I have been working on for a very long time now, but have been afraid to post anything up for fear of rejection towards my stories. But, I guess I won't know until I try. All are welcome to read it. All reviews are appreciated. For right now, it is going to be mild, but it will be taking a turn of events here soon. Let me know what you think! ~ EekFurby**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the sole property of the wonderful and most amazing author, J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

**Chapter One - With Arms Wide Open**

Draco Malfoy awoke to his house elf tugging on his silk green bedding. "Master Malfoy! You must wake up, for you will be late for Hogwarts!" squeaked the small house elf.

Yawning at his boring, dull life ahead of him, he looked at the disturber of his peace and smirked. "Where are my parents?" he asked, already bored of the conversation.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy are away on business, young Master Malfoy. They send their apologies that they will not be able to see you off before heading out to Hogwarts for the school term. They have already prearranged transportation to King's Cross Station, Master." said the house elf apologetically.

Draco dismissed the house elf out of his bedroom so that he could get himself ready and head out to Hogwarts. Contrary to popular belief of what the wizarding world may think, the Malfoy family are extremely close to each other.

Draco's family consisted of his father, the most powerful wizard throughout the wizarding community, Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy, the most beautiful and graceful witch there ever was. And, of course, their son and only heir to the Malfoy fortune, Draco Malfoy. Together, they were untouchable and unstoppable.

Draco finally forced himself out of his bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower and begin to get ready. Twenty minutes later, he was dressed in his best and ready to face a new year at Hogwarts. He made one last and final check on his list to ensure that he had everything ready to go and made his way downstairs towards the kitchen.

As he made his decent down to the dining quarters, he could smell the sweet nectar of breakfast in the air. He quickened his pace a bit because it smelled like today was going to be a pancake day. His favorite! He sat down at the table and was immediately served a hot plate of pancakes, extra syrup, three pieces of crisp bacon, a glass of orange juice, and the Daily Prophet.

Satisfied that he had had enough to fill himself up, he called for his house elf to check the time and to ensure the he did indeed have a ride to King's Cross Station. "Master Malfoy, it is now 9:00 a.m. and your ride is waiting for you outside." squeaked the house elf.

"Thank you. Do tell my parents, when you see them, that I love them and will write to them after my arrival at Hogwarts." said Draco.

"Yes, Master." replied the house elf.

Draco then headed for the main door that led to his transportation awaiting for him outside. He noticed that his trunk was already waiting for him. He opened the front entrance door and was immediately engulfed in extreme bright sunlight. Just as Draco was about to head out towards King's Cross Station, he was stopped by the house elves. "Sorry, Master, for the interruption, but you forgot this on your nightstand. Master Malfoy cannot walk into Hogwarts without his Head Boy Badge." squeaked the house elf, nervously.

"Thank you." said a very grateful Draco. The house elf bowed gracefully as he backed away so that Draco could continue on his journey to King's Cross Station. As Draco stared out the window, he wondered who the Head Girl would be.

He wrinkled his nose at a sudden thought. "What if it was Pansy Parkinson?" Draco let out a long groan and moan while shaking his head violently.

The driver, noticing the state of his passenger, immediately pulled the vehicle over and ran to the passenger side door. "Sir, are you alright? Are you going to be sick? Do I need to get you a doctor?"

Draco was glad that the driver pulled over for a moment. He got out of the vehicle and leaned up against it, allowing the air to clear out his mind and the thoughts that were racing through it. After a few moments the driver approached him.

"I'm very sorry sir, but if we do not leave soon, we will miss your destination."

Draco took one last breath and got back into the vehicle with the driver closing the door behind him.

Soon, they were back on their way to King's Cross Station. As Draco pulled into the station, he couldn't believe how busy it was. The driver came around and opened up his door. Draco got out and looked around his surroundings. As he took a few more minutes to gander around, a certain somebody seemed to catch his eye. She was beautiful. She could almost pass as an angel herself. The glow that she radiated was pure and radiant.

She had beautiful long brown hair. It was in beautiful, soft looking ringlets. She had the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. She walked with grace and confidence. As he studied her for a few more seconds, she happened to look up and catch him spying on her. Their eyes connected for less than a second and as soon as he locked onto those honey brown eyes, he was instantly taken aback.

"Granger?" he whispered. At that moment in time, Draco knew that she had to be his, forever.

* * *

'**With Arms Wide Open'**

**Creed**

Well I just heard the news today

It seems my life is going to change

I closed my eyes, begin to pray

Then tears of joy streamed down my face

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready

To be the man I have to be

I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side

We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

I'll show you everything

Oh yeah

With arms wide open

Wide open

(Guitar Break)

If I had just one wish

Only one demand

I hope he's not like me

I hope he understands

That he can take this life

And hold it by the hand

And he can greet the world

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

I'll show you everything

Oh yeah

With arms wide open

Wide open

* * *

**A/N - That is the end of Chapter One - With Arms Wide Open. Thank you for reading my very first FanFic! I promise that it is going to get better. Tons better! I do not believe in writing a short story. This particular piece will have no less than 30 chapters, that I can assure you. Remember to review, please! All feedback is welcome! *smiles* ~ EekFurby**


	3. Chapter Two 'This is Your Life'

**A/N - This is my very first FanFic. It is something that I have been working on for a very long time now, but have been afraid to post anything up for fear of rejection towards my stories. But, I guess I won't know until I try. All are welcome to read it. All reviews are appreciated. For right now, it is going to be mild, but it will be taking a turn of events here soon. Let me know what you think! ~ EekFurby**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the sole property of the wonderful and most amazing author, J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two - This is Your Life**

Hermione and her parents arrived at King's Cross station a little after 10:00 a.m. They gathered up her trunk, Crookshanks, and other personal belongings that she wanted to take with her and placed them onto a trolley that her parents had retrieved. Hermione could hardly contain her excitement.

"This is going to be my last and final year at Hogwarts." Hermione thought to herself rather sadly.

Noticing her quick shift in mood, her mother and father decided that now would be the best time to give them her going away gift. Hermione is snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her father clearing his throat.

She looks up, "What is it, Father?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, Hermione, we just want to let you know that we are so proud of you. We love you more than anything in this world, and that will never change." said her father nervously.

Hermione could feel the tears start to spring into her eyes. Hermione then looked at both of her parents lovingly.

"Hermione, sweetheart, we are so very proud of you getting Head Girl! And we feel bad that we couldn't celebrate your moment with you. So, your Father and I picked up a little something to say, 'Congratulations', and for being the best daughter any parents would be proud to have." said her Mother cheerfully and proudly.

Not being able to hold it back any longer, Hermione burst into tears and reached out into her Mother's already awaiting arms. They both wept together.

Having given them their moment together, her father went into the car and pulled out a small bag. He walked back over to his two favorite women in the world and whispered into his wife's ear, "Darling, Hermione needs to get going, Love, or she will miss the train."

Nodding, she slowly let go of her tear stained faced daughter. "Hermione," said her Father, "this is for you." He held out a small bag. "Do not, however, open it until you are on the train and heading towards Hogwarts." said her Father. Curious as to why, Hermione grabbed the bag from her Father's hand and leapt into his arms.

Holding his daughter tight for the last time for awhile, he gave her a huge hug and kissed her cheek. "Take care, Hermione. Do not forget to write to us the moment that you arrive safely at Hogwarts." he whispered to her.

Hermione nodded her head, letting her Father know that she had heard and recognized his request. With one last hug to both of her amazing parents, Hermione scooped up Crookshanks' cage, and took off with the trolley to her destination.

The bag that her Mother and Father had given her was sitting on top of her trunk. She looked at with intensity. "Would could possibly be in there? And why was it so important to not be able to open it in front of them?" she wondered to herself.

She saw the wall between platforms nine and ten. Ensuring that no one was around, she sped up her pace a bit and found herself staring at the Hogwarts Express. The familiar sounds engulfed her senses.

Hermione checked in her luggage and found that it was only 10:30 a.m. She decided to look around for her friends. This was their last year together, and she intended on making it their best year possible. It didn't take too long to spot them out in the crowd. All she had to do was look for a mass of red hair. Smiling to herself, she remembered everything that they have already been through together. Taking a deep breath and trying to brace herself emotionally for the swarm of hugs she was about to receive, she walked over to them. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Ronald, and Harry were all together when she had spotted them.

"Hermione!" shouted Ginny.

In a matter of seconds, she found herself thrown into the mix of all of the Weasley's giving her hugs and asking how her summer went. She grinned to herself. This truly was a great day! She couldn't help but feel as though that it was only about to get better.

"Hermione! Where's my hug!" "And mine!" shouted a stubborn red hair and a messy brown haired boy.

She giggled. "Right here! Ronald! Harry! It's so good to see you guys!" she exclaimed with excitement as she ran into their open arms and gave them each a hug.

Laughing, she asked Harry, "What did you do to your glasses this time? We go through this every year! You would think that you would know the spell by now!"

Everybody around them laughed as she pulled out her wand and fixed them. "Oculus Reparo."

"Thanks Hermione!" grinned Harry, sheepishly.

"Well, we had best be off if we are going to find a compartment to sit together!" suggested an all too eager Ginny.

In the midst of all of the excitement, Hermione had forgotten to share her news. "Ummm… I won't be sitting with you guys this time." she announced to the group.

"Why not? What's wrong Hermione? We always sit together!" whined Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

Hermione just laughed. "Because. I am Head Girl!" No body could have predicted what happened next.

The most hellacious scream emitted from both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley that everyone on the platform couldn't help but wonder what happened. Seeing the group smiling and laughing, they didn't make too much of a deal about it. But would could be that exciting to make such a commotion? Honestly!

"HERMIONE!" screamed Ginny.

"You are Head Girl!? Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"I only just found out yesterday!" Hermione explained. "I just got my badge sent to me by owl yesterday afternoon. I didn't even get to tell my parents until dinner last night.

"Wow! Were they excited?" Harry asked.

Hermione grinned. "Yes, Harry, they were more than excited, but also disappointed that they couldn't do something special with me to celebrate."

Remembering her package, Hermione made a shove and proceeded to push everyone towards the train.

"We had best be off if we want to find you guys an empty compartment." said an extremely happy Hermione.

"Come along kids. This way. Now remember kids," announced Mr. Weasley. "I want you to owl me when you arrive at the school. You know how crazed your mother gets when she doesn't hear from any of you." he said while Mrs. Weasley slapped him on the back of the head with a newspaper. Everybody laughed.

As Hermione walked towards the platform with her friends laughing, she couldn't help but see an all too familiar silhouette staring out at her. From the corner of her eye, she glanced over in that general direction. She had to confirm. Sure enough. There, leaning up against a sleek black vehicle, leaned none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked up at him, giving him a split second look. Her eyes were intense.

"Why is he staring at me like that?" she wondered. And just as soon as her thought process had began, it had ended for they were now making their way onto the train.

* * *

'**This is Your Life'**

**Switchfoot**

Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead

Yesterday is a promise that you've broken

Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes

This is your life and today is all you've got now

Yeah, and today is all you'll ever have

Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes

This is your life, are you who you want to be

This is your life, are you who you want to be

This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be

When the world was younger and you had everything to lose

Yesterday is a kid in the corner

Yesterday is dead and over

And this is your life, are you who you want to be

This is your life, are you who you want to be

This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be

When the world was younger and you had everything to lose

Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes

(Don't close your eyes)

Don't close your eyes

This is your life are you who you want to be

This is your life are you who you want to be

(Yeah)

This is your life, are you who you want to be

(Are you who want to be)

(Yeah)

This is your life, are you who you want to be

(Who want you to be)

(This is your life)

This is your life, is it everything you dreamed it would be

When the world was younger and you had everything to lose

And you had everything to lose

(Are you who you want to be)

(Are you who you want to be)

* * *

**A/N - That is the end of Chapter Two - This is Your Life. Thank you for reading my very first FanFic! I promise that it is going to get better. Tons better! I do not believe in writing a short story. This particular piece will have no less than 30 chapters, that I can assure you. Remember to review, please! All feedback is welcome! *smiles* ~ EekFurby**


	4. Chapter Three 'Make You Smile'

**A/N - This is my very first FanFic. It is something that I have been working on for a very long time now, but have been afraid to post anything up for fear of rejection towards my stories. But, I guess I won't know until I try. All are welcome to read it. All reviews are appreciated. For right now, it is going to be mild, but it will be taking a turn of events here soon. Let me know what you think! ~ EekFurby**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the sole property of the wonderful and most amazing author, J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Make You Smile**

Draco was soon shaken from his thoughts, for the driver was trying to snap him back into reality. "Sir, the train is going to be leaving soon."

"Thank you." responded Draco, who was still not able to get Hermione out of his mind. As he was making his way towards the train, he gasped.

"When on Earth did I ever call her by her name, let alone her first name?" thought Draco.

Shaking his head, he was only a few feet from boarding the train with the rest of the soon to be Hogwarts students.

Just as it was about his turn to board, he felt someone tugging his arm.

"Hey Dracy Poo!" said the pug-faced girl that somehow had managed to now become attached to not only his arm but his hip.

"I missed you this summer! I can't wait until we are finally alone, away from all of these people." she said as she looked down among all of the other students.

"Parkinson, it would do your heart good if you would let go of my arm this instance before I turn you into the ugly pug-faced cow that you are." replied Draco casually.

And with that, she let go, but not because he had asked her to, no more like threaten, she was appalled at his sudden change of attitude.

"Why would he treat me this way?" thought Pansy.

"Unless…" She couldn't believe it! Her soon to be future husband was seeing someone else. Fuming, she vowed that she would hex the girl into oblivion. She turned on her heels and decided to stay with her friends so that, together, they could formulate a plan to destroy the insufferable woman that dared to take her place.

"Nice touch, Draco. Good to see that you haven't lost your sense of humor over the summer!" laughed his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

Draco just smirked as he was finally able to board the train. Blaise and Draco had been best friends for as long as they both could remember. Between Draco and Blaise, they were both deemed not only as the Slytherin Princes, but also the most wealthiest and hottest guys that Hogwarts had to offer. They were also not a duo to trifle with. Many knew to stay out of their way for not only were they extremely powerful wizards themselves, but no one wanted to deal with the wrath of either sets of parents.

Draco turned to Blaise and informed him that he would find him in their usual compartment later. He was Head Boy and had to report to Professor McGonagell about his Head Boy duties. Blaise nodded and made his way down the corridor on the right, towards the back of the train, as Draco turned and made his way to the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment that was located more towards the front of the train.

Finding the compartment needed, he already heard Professor McGonagell's voice talking to someone else that was already in the compartment. Taking a deep breath, he regained his composure and opened the door.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for joining us. Please sit so that we may get started in discussing your duties as both Head Boy and Head Girl." said Professor McGonagell, as she pointed to an empty seat.

As he made his way further into the compartment, he was surprised.

"Granger?!" he gasped.

"Malfoy!?" exclaimed Hermione.

Immediately they both looked at Professor McGonagell to start their side as to why this wasn't going to work out. Fearing that this was to happen, Professor McGonagell raised her hand up to quiet them down.

"My dears, we have selected you with the up most best of intentions. Professor Dumbledore and I have agreed that this is for the best. You two are our top students for your class. You both are extremely smart and gifted. Neither of you put up with any nonsense, and you both have a certain regard and respect for the rules. Ms. Granger is a stickler for the rules, whereas, Mr. Malfoy has a disrespect for the rules. Together, we know that you two will make a great team." explained Professor McGonagell.

She continued on, "Also, we have decided to try something new. Something that is extremely important to us all. We picked you two, because we need you two to get along. Gryffindor and Slytherin houses have been feuding against one another for years now. Professor Dumbledore and I have agreed that you two will be the ones to finally set aside the differences of being in different houses, but also that in the end, essentially, we are all people. We live and die just the same." She looked at both of her students to see how they reacted to what she had said.

Knowing that Professor Dumbledore had made the right decision, she knew that they wouldn't fight her on the matter any more.

And was she right. "Professor McGonagell?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"What exactly are going to be our duties? There are already Prefects selected, so what more are we able to do that they cannot?"

"Ms. Granger. You and Mr. Malfoy both have the most important job of all that any student could ever dream of having. You both have the opportunity to make everything better. You are the ones to make sure that everybody, and I mean everybody," she glanced over at Draco, "gets along with one another. We need you to show that it is fine to be different no matter your house nor your blood type. I expect you two to set an example."

"I also expect you both to keep up on your studies. In order to keep this position, you both must be above average in all of your classes. You must not be tardy and you must not skip any classes without a valid excuse. You are to patrol the halls of the school after all students and Prefects are in bed to ensure the up most care, well-being, and safety of the students."

"I am also putting you two in charge of all balls, dances, and any other major events that may come up this year. I am counting on you two. Do you both understand and accept these terms and agreements?"

Together, Hermione and Draco both nodded at Professor McGonagell. Neither could digest the fact that they were literally stuck together for the rest of the year.

"Good. Now, please make sure that all of the students have boarded and are settled in. Professor Dumbledore will be meeting with you after the feast tonight. Please wait for him in the Great Hall."

And with that, she dismissed them to begin their duties as Head Boy and Head Girl.

"Stay out of my way, Granger!" growled Draco as soon as they were both out of earshot of Professor McGonagell.

"Oh no worries there, Malfoy. You stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours!" she snarled back as they made their way through the train to make sure no one was left behind.

After they both had done as Professor McGonagell asked, they went their separate ways looking for their own friends and to get back to what was familiar to them. Hermione spotted her friends rather easily. They always sat in the same compartment year after year. Hermione peaked in and gave a cheesy grin.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" giggled Ginny.

"I am officially off duty until we get to the school." Hermione said as they all started laughing and giggling. Each sharing their stories of what happened during the summer.

After the girls finally let the guys get a word in, Hermione was faced with the one question that she was not ready to face.

"Who is the Head Boy, Hermione? You never did tell us." inquired Ron.

Hermione's smile began to fade. There was no beating around the bush. By the time they got to Hogwarts, everybody would most likely know anyways. It would be best if they heard it from her rather than from everyone else around them.

"Draco Malfoy." she answered back, holding her breath for what was to come.

*Gasp!* Ginny was speechless.

Harry and Ginny weren't very keen of Malfoy, but it was Ron that they were all worried about. All summer long, he was excited because he was going to finally take the plunge and ask Hermione to be his girlfriend. Ginny and Harry couldn't have been more happy about his choice in girls.

Finally." they had thought together. It was about bloody time.

Sitting there, his face matching his hair, he was fuming. The steam was brewing and they all knew that it wouldn't be much longer before Ron lost his temper. He had a very short fuse, and it didn't take much for it to go off. He was worse than a ticking time bomb. At least you had warning of when to expect the blast, with Ron, however, he was too sporadic.

Fearing that Ron would be making a scene soon, Hermione began to explain. "Now, before you get upset, Ron, I didn't know until just a few minutes ago that it was going to be Malfoy. I was in the compartment first and then a few minutes later, he showed up as Professor McGonagell and I were talking." She looked pleadingly at Ron.

"As soon as he stepped in and sat down, we both asked if there was another way to do this. She said that they picked us both on purpose."

Whoops. That was all the information that Ron needed.

"What? That bitch!" shouted Ron.

"Ronald Weasley!" scolded both Hermione and Ginny.

"Honestly, Ronald. It isn't like I am going to be married to him."

"Well, you might as well be. You will be sharing the same living quarters with that bloody insufferable git!" exclaimed Ron.

"It is something that I can not help. Neither of us want this, and we have already laid down the law with each other after the meeting was over." replied Hermione.

"What!? You already talked to him? And without us being there?" Ron was going to have a heart attack if he kept this up.

"Ronald, I need you to be supportive. Please sit down and listen to me." Thank goodness Hermione was the rational one of the two.

"Thank you." said Hermione.

"Professor McGonagell and Professor Dumbledore chose use so that we could plan all of the major events that will be coming up this year. We have the dances, the balls, and most likely other events that we are both in charge of. We also were specifically chosen so that we could show that even though we may be different in both blood and house, that we can still get along. That, in the end, we are essentially just people. We live the same and we die the same."

With that being said, Hermione took the chance to take a look at the faces of her best friends. Harry and Ginny just sat there looking at her, thinking and processing through what she had just said. Ron, however, would not be so easy to get through to. It would just take him time. That's all. But how much? None of them knew. All they could do was support Hermione. She had no other choice. Professor Dumbledore chose them, and with good reason. Ron just hoped that Malfoy could keep his hands off of his woman!

And with that, he sat back and began to slowly process through the dialect that Hermione had just informed them of. After a few moments of no one saying anything, Ginny cleared her throat.

"So, Hermione, what classes do you think we have this year?"

Leave it to Ginny to always be there to break the ice. And with that one simple question, all had been forgotten of the past conversation and everyone started groaning at the thought of having double potions with Professor Snape.

"Git."

"Ronald! Mind your manners!" warned Hermione, as they all broke into laughter.

Draco didn't have any trouble finding his friends either. They, too, were always able to sit in the same compartment year in and year out. It was easy to get what they wanted. Everyone was afraid of them, and you had better believe that they took that to their advantage every chance they got. Draco opened up the compartment and was happy to see that it was just going to be Blaise and him during the rest of the trip. He smirked.

"Good, Parkinson got it through that thick skull of hers after all." thought Draco as he sat down opposite of Blaise.

"So, what's it like being Head Boy?" smirked Blaise.

Draco just sent him a look that told him to leave it alone. Blaise knew his friend inside and out. They had grown up together, and now that they were 17, they had even grown up even more. They were now officially adults. They could do magic whether they were at Hogwarts or not. They had free rein, and they loved it.

"Are you just going to keep me in suspense or what?" growled Blaise.

"I told you to drop it, man! I don't want to talk about all of the crap that I have to do as Head Boy." barked Draco as he rubbed his temples.

"A whole year. Stuck in the same living space as her." grumbled Draco to himself.

"I'm not talking about that!" snapped Blaise.

"Who's the new Head Girl? Is she hot? Is she smart?" asked Blaise.

"You can definitely say that she is smart. Extremely smart."

He could see Blaise weeding out the smart ones from the stupid ones.

"Okay, what else?" he grinned as Draco started to lose his patience.

"It's Granger!" he shouted.

Blaise jumped up.

"What?!" You can't… You… Ugh!" growled Blaise through gritted teeth.

"I knew she was smart, but how smart were _they _to place Draco and her together?" wondered Blaise as he thought of that nasty MudBlood sharing a living space with his best friend.

"And your father!"

Draco gasped. He had totally forgotten about all of that. What would his father say? More importantly, how would he react if he found out that Draco was to share a very important job with Granger? He shook his head and sat back down.

"I guess we will find out soon enough." said Draco, sadly.

Catching on to his mood change, Blaise wondered what was going through his friend's mind.

"We have to plan all of the major events that come up this year together. They want us to force ourselves to get along to let the rest of you know that blood and houses shouldn't matter." explained Draco.

Blaise was speechless. He wasn't sure how that was going to work out.

"Well, I wish you all the luck in the world, mate." he said apologetically.

Draco nodded. "Me too."

And with that, nothing more was said for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

'**Make You Smile'**

**+44**

The last time I saw you, you turned away

I couldn't see you with the sun shining in my eyes

I said hello but you kept on walking

I'm going deaf from the sound of the freeway

The last time I saw you, you turned away

I couldn't hear you with your voice ringing in my ears

Do you remember where we used to sleep at night

I couldn't feel you, you're always so far away

The first time I saw you, you turned away

I couldn't see you with the smoke getting in my eyes

I said hello but you kept on walking

I'm going deaf from the sound of the DJ

The first time I saw you, you turned away

I couldn't hear with the noise ringing in my ears

Do you remember where we used to sleep at night

I couldn't feel you, you're always so far away

I don't, don't want to take you home

Please don't, don't make me sleep alone

If I could, I'd only want to make you smile

If you would stay with me a while

The next time I see you, you'll turn away

I'll say hello but you'll keep on walking

The next time you see me, I'll turn away

Do you remember where we used to sleep at night

I couldn't feel you, your always too far away

I don't, don't want to take you home

Please don't, don't make me sleep alone

If I could, I'd only want to make you smile

If you want to stay with me a while

I don't, don't want to take you home

Please don't, don't make me sleep alone

If I could, I'd only want to make you smile

If you want to stay with me a while

* * *

**A/N - That is the end of Chapter Three - Make You Smile. Thank you for reading my very first FanFic! I promise that it is going to get better. Tons better! I do not believe in writing a short story. This particular piece will have no less than 30 chapters, that I can assure you. Remember to review, please! All feedback is welcome! *smiles* ~ EekFurby**


	5. Chapter Four 'Shut Up'

**A/N - This is my very first FanFic. It is something that I have been working on for a very long time now, but have been afraid to post anything up for fear of rejection towards my stories. But, I guess I won't know until I try. All are welcome to read it. All reviews are appreciated. **

**WARNING****!!! From here on out, all bets are off as far as content goes. Please enter this story at your own risk!!! You have been warned!!! Let me know what you think!!! ~ EekFurby**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the sole property of the wonderful and most amazing author, J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Shut Up**

As the Hogwarts Express neared the school, all of the students were changing into their school robes. Hermione and Draco had been summoned two hours prior to arriving at the school to start getting all of the students ready. Groaning, Draco lazily stood up and went over to his trunk to gather up his school robes. Hermione followed suit. As Hermione opened up her trunk, she saw the bag that her Mother and Father had given her.

She looked at it intently, wondering what kind of treasure was waiting for her inside. As she went to pick up the bag, Draco yelled at her, startling her from her thoughts.

"Come on, Granger! The sooner that we get this over with the sooner I can get away from you!" he growled.

With that, Hermione whipped around and was surprised to see just how close Draco was standing next to her.

"Malfoy, it would do us all a pleasure and a favor if you would just drop dead you prat!" yelled Hermione.

"And maybe use a tic-tac every once in awhile, dragon breath!" she screamed as she made her way out of the compartment, leaving Draco alone and unchanged.

Hermione was proud of the way that she was able to stand her ground when it came to that insufferable git, Malfoy. As she made her rounds to make sure that everyone was either changing, or had already changed, into their school uniforms, she was pushed rather harshly into the wall.

"That's for picking on my Dracy Poo, you MudBlood! Stay away from him and you won't get hurt, you hear me?" growled the pug-faced beast, Pansy.

"Oh, please, Parkinson! You and I both know that you aren't exactly the brightest witch there ever was." Hermione snarled back.

"Why you little bitch!" screamed Pansy.

Hermione was spun around quickly, forced to face the nasty girl in front of her. Pansy got within two inches of her face.

"You have delighted us with your presence long enough, MudBlood!" Pansy snarled back, as Pansy began searching for her wand.

Hermione just laughed.

"Parkinson, I really wish that we were better strangers. Then, I wouldn't have to deal with the dumbest witch ever!"

Hermione just continued to laugh as Pansy frantically tried to find her wand.

"Where is that damn thing?" shouted an agitated Pansy.

"Damn it! I never ever go anywhere without it!"

Now she was just screaming. Hermione could see the tears about to form in Pansy's eyes. Just then, a sense of dawning of the light came over Pansy.

"You fucking bitch! You are so dead!"

Pansy was pissed.

"You had better give it back!" she demanded.

"Or what, you'll cry?" antagonized Hermione.

*Slap!* Hermione's head was thrown to the side as Pansy backhanded her.

"You will never talk to me like that ever again! Do you understand me, you fucking MudBlood!!" screamed Pansy as she got more and more worked up.

"Now give me back my wand!!!!" she screamed, practically jumping up and down now. In all of the commotion, no one had seen a certain somebody slip through the crowd and make their way over to them.

Just as Pansy was about to strike Hermione again, she felt a pain she had never felt before.

"You will not ever strike this woman ever again, do you hear me?" whispered a voice that almost reminded Pansy of death.

Her mind was whirling in a daze.

"How dare you…"

*Gasp!* "Blaise!" she squeaked out. Pansy was trembling.

Pansy suddenly felt the urge and need to explain to him.

"I... She…"

Blaise simply raised his hand. Pansy fell to her knees. She knew that she was in deep trouble. Now that Pansy didn't have a hold on Hermione anymore, she began to straighten up her robes. She threw Pansy's wand down at her whimpering body.

"If you ever and I do mean _ever_ touch me again, Parkinson, you will not live to see your next birthday." whispered Hermione in her ear.

Hermione stood up and looked over at Blaise. He looked back at her as Pansy began wailing like a baby.

"I believe that you have some monitoring to do. Draco has been looking for you."

Hermione nodded, flashed him a smile of thanks, and took off down the now filled corridors of nosey students.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Parkinson?" thought Hermione.

"Everyone get back into your compartments and get into your school uniforms this instant! We will be arriving there soon, and anyone who has not changed before this train stops will fill my wrath!" screamed Hermione.

And with that, everyone ran back into their compartments. She heard nothing but the slamming and locking of each door around her and just as quickly as the flooding had happened, she was now alone. She felt a stinging pain on her cheek for the first time and it hurt.

"Ow!" she exclaimed to no one in particular.

She began to softly rub her palm up and down the right side of her face.

"I wouldn't do that anymore, you're just smearing the blood around." said an all too familiar voice.

"This is none of your concern, Malfoy." Hermione shot back.

Draco just shrugged and simply said, "It's your face, not mine."

And just as simple as that, he walked away to continue on with their patrolling.

Hermione made her way into the bathroom and looked at herself for the first time since the whole incident between her and Parkinson.

"What the Hell did she do to my face?" Hermione was now scrubbing at her cheek, washing away all of the blood.

After a couple of more minutes, she had stopped the bleeding and now she could see the cut itself.

"Episkey." She suddenly felt her cheek get extremely hot, and just as it became to be a bit unbearable, it started to get very cold.

She looked into the mirror and smiled.

"I love being a witch!" she thought happily to herself as she left the bathroom to collect her belongings. They should be there in about ten minutes.

No sooner did she leave the bathroom and opened up her compartment was she flooded with a hundred questions.

"Hermione! You're okay! What happened? Are you okay?" asked Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

Hermione smiled. "I'm fine you guys. We are almost there though. I will tell you all about it later. Hearing them all groan, she started to laugh.

"I promise. I won't leave you guys hanging!"

And with that, they pulled into Hogwarts.

"Finally!" thought Ron.

"I'm so hungry!" said Hermione. They all laughed.

After the train stopped, she told her friends that she would meet up with them at the feast.

"We have to stay behind and be one of the last to leave to ensure that all of the students got there safely." she explained.

"Oh fine!" said Ginny, who was playfully sticking out her tongue out at Hermione.

And with that, they all got off the train, leaving their best friend behind, again.

Since she was already at the front of the train, she had assumed that Draco was at the back doing the same. She began making her way from compartment to compartment making sure that they were all empty.

"This is going to take hours!" she thought to herself as her stomach began to growl at her for ignoring it for so long. She finally saw Draco up ahead of her.

"Good." she thought satisfactory to herself.

"He is doing what he is supposed to be doing."

After all of the students had been corralled off of the train, their next task was to make sure that all of the students were either heading to Hogwarts by carriage, or by boat (first years only). They really were the last to leave.

"Good thing Harry, Ron, and Ginny didn't wait up for me" thought Hermione, feeling exhausted.

She didn't know that it was going to be so much work being a Head. Then again, she did almost have the entire student body under her control. She wondered how Professor Dumbledore could do it everyday. She was only out there for about thirty minutes and it already felt like a year!

"HERMIONE!!!" Snapped out of her thoughts, she looked around, wand at the ready, for whomever had called her name.

"God, woman, you are nearly impossible to talk to. Are you this spacey around Potty?" said an overly irritated Draco.

"I'm hungry! Get your arse into the carriage so that I can go eat!" he shouted at her.

"Unless," he grinned evilly, "you would rather walk?"

She thought about it for a moment. For once, it wasn't raining and it was unusually warm.

"Go."

"What? Are you daft, Granger? It's going to take you at least an hour to get to the castle!" said an even more agitated Draco.

"Then I guess I had better start walking then, hadn't I?"

And with that, she walked right by Draco, leaving him with his mouth agape like a fish out of water. Shaking his head, he motioned for the carriage to head out. He passed by Hermione muttering to himself.

"Women! I will never understand them. Granger…"

Hermione just laughed to herself as she kept meandering up the path towards the castle.

There was actually a perfectly good reason for her wanting to walk. She pulled out the bag that her Father had given her hours ago.

"What could possibly be inside, and why wasn't she allowed to open it until after she was in route to Hogwarts?"

Getting impatient with her thoughts, she found a nice rock on the side of the trail, and decided that she would sit there and see what it was.

"Lumos!"

She opened up the bag and looked inside. There was a small box and a piece of paper in it. She turned the bag upside and cleared out the contents onto the ground.

"Lumos!"

She put the bag down onto the ground and picked up the box and piece of crumpled up paper.

"Huh? Why would they give me a piece of crumpled up paper?" she wondered.

She tucked the paper into the palm of her left hand as she opened the box up with her right. Inside was a beautiful locket. She smiled. Her parents were always finding ways to make her less homesick.

"A locket. Such a sweet thought." she said to no one in particular.

"Lumos!"

She carefully lifted the locket out of the box and opened it. She gasped as tears welled up in her eyes. Inside was a picture. But not just any picture. It was one that was taken with magic. She saw her parents caught up in the moment. They were laughing and dancing and having a great time together. She had never seen this picture before. And how did they get one of them like this? They were muggles. They weren't all that magic savvy. She would have to owl them in the morning. She had so many questions for them!

She closed the locket, unclasped the chain, and proceeded to put it on. She admired it one last time before returning her attention to that mysterious piece of crumpled up paper. She unraveled it and smoothed it out before looking at it.

"Lumos!"

"Our dearest Hermione. All will be revealed soon. Please keep the locket close to you at all times. Love, Mum and Dad."

She flipped over the piece of paper.

"That's it? That's all they wrote?"

Clearly confused, she picked up the box and bag and put all of the contents in her hand back into the bag and tucked it all back into her pocket.

She stood up from her rock, ensured that she had her wand, and started to make her way back up to the castle.

"Why would they leave such an odd note? They weren't ones to be so 'secretive', especially towards me." she said to herself.

"That's because you want to believe that you live in a perfect world." said an all too familiar voice.

"Malfoy!" screamed Hermione.

"Why aren't you at the feast with the rest of the school?" Hermione asked.

Draco just smirked.

"Well, I too, wondered why Hogwarts favorite witch wasn't heading up to the castle. I decided to stay behind and follow you."

"Well, that was rather silly of you. I don't need you."

"Who ever said anything about you needing me, Granger? I am a Slytherin. Your business is my business. For the rest of the year, you will report back to me about everything that is going on in your life!"

Hermione laughed.

"Malfoy, of all of the lives to worry about, I would be more worried about your own, and not some muggle's!" she sneered.

Before she had a chance to do, or think, anything else, Draco had already grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you threatening me, Granger? I would be the last person on Earth that you would want as your enemy!"

Hermione kicked him in the shin. "You are already an enemy of mine, you ferret!" shouted Hermione as she broke free from Draco's grasp and made her up towards the castle.

Draco was raging with anger now.

"Who do you think you are, Granger? You seem to have gotten more cocky and self-confident over the past summer. You had better watch yourself!" he warned.

Hermione just kept on walking. She wasn't really even paying attention.

"Why must he interfere with my life every year? You would think that he would get bored, or move on, or something." she wondered to herself.

The truth was, Draco was far from being bored with her. She intrigued him. She was such a mystery, one that someone needed to solve, and he was just the man to do it, too! He sprinted up the trail to catch up to her. Good thing that he was a Seeker on the Quidditch team. All of those years of training and working out had really started to shine through.

"Seeing as we are Heads now and will be sharing a living space, let's get a few things straight right now."

"Oh for crying out loud, Malfoy! You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours! Remember? Or did that blonde hair of yours let that part of the conversation seep out, again?" she retorted.

"So, why is it that you are always the one seeking me out?" she continued.

*Slam!*

Hermione had entered into Hogwarts and slammed the door shut, leaving Draco to his ill-tempered thoughts. Draco was furious. He shouted, he screamed, he shouted and screamed. You could almost deem it as being an temper tantrum. After he was finished, he took a few deep breaths, entered into the castle, and made his way to the Great Hall. He needed to talk to Blaise. He would deal with her later.

Hermione made her way into the Great Hall. The smells were absolutely mouth watering. She headed towards the Gryffindor table and took up her usual seating spot between Harry and Ron.

"What took you so long, Hermione? You missed the sorting!" asked Ginny, who was getting ready to dive into some pastries."

"I had a bit of a hang up." she simply replied.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all looked at each other. Something was up. They watched as Hermione smiled, and then started filling her plate with everything in sight. Her friends knew that she would tell them everything later.

If someone had been paying better attention to their surroundings, they would have all seen a certain Slytherin slink his way into the Great Hall and place himself next to Blaise. He watched her intently. She wasn't even phased about their argument, or even the altercation that had happened between her and Pansy. He would soon deal with that one as well.

"What took you so long, Mate?" asked Blaise, not even bothering to look up.

"I got hung up."

That perked his attention. Blaise set down his fork and gazed over at Draco.

"Care to talk about it?" he smirked.

"Care to talk about you and Parkinson?" Draco threw back.

Shaking his head, Blaise refocused his attention back on his food.

"Not really."

And it was over.

She could feel someone or something staring at her. It was a rather uncomfortable feeling actually. She glanced over at Harry, Ron, and Ginny to see if it was one them, as she pretended to be interested in something over in their areas, but they were all engaged into their own conversations. So, who… She looked over at the Slytherin table and locked eyes onto her target. It was both of the Slytherin Princes. But why?

*Clap!*

The tables were cleared of all food and drinks.

"Everyone will now head quietly to their dormitories. Prefects, you will escort them. I need the Head Boy and Head Girl to please come to the front." boomed out Professor Dumbledore's voice.

Everyone started to get up from their house tables and make way to proceed to follow their house Prefects towards their dormitories. Hermione and Draco, however, were once again forced to work on another mundane task together. Hermione gave her friends a hug and said that she would see them tomorrow at breakfast, before she made her way up to the front of the Great Hall.

"I'll see you later, Mate."

Draco nodded and worked his way through the crowd to see Professor Dumbledore.

"I can't wait to go to bed." he thought lazily to himself.

Finally arriving at their destination, Hermione and Draco stood in front of Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagell, and Professor Snape.

"I see that both my Head Boy and Head Girl were late to the feast tonight. I also noticed that you not only missed the first of the year announcements, but the sorting of the students as well. I assume that there is a proper explanation why my two best exemplarily students were not present?" said Professor Dumbledore sternly.

Hermione went first.

"I decided to go for a walk, Professor. Draco was late because I asked him to walk with me."

Draco's mouth flew open in shock.

"Is she covering for me?"

"Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

Draco nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Well, seeing as how this is your first offense, I will let you both off with only a warning. See to it that you two never break the rules again."

"Yes, sir." They both said.

"Now, let's get you up to your new living quarters, shall we?"

And with that, Draco and Hermione were following Professor Dumbledore out of the Great Hall and up the long and winding adventure that awaited them. Hermione felt as though she had a heavy weight upon her shoulders as they made their descent up towards their new dormitories. Draco, however, felt just the opposite. He felt as though he was almost at the state of panic. He still didn't know how his father was going to react to all of this, and he really didn't want to share a room with _her_.

* * *

'**Shut Up'**

**Simple Plan**

There you go

You're always so right

It's all a big show

It's all about you

You think you know

What everyone needs

You always take time

To criticize me

It seems like everyday

I make mistakes

I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

There you go

You never ask why

It's all a big lie

Whatever you do

You think you're special

But I know, and I know

And I know, and we know

That you're not

You're always there to point

Out my mistakes

And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

(Shut up, shut up, shut up)

Is gonna bring me down

(Shut up, shut up, shut up)

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be

(Don't tell me who I should be)

And don't try to tell me what's right for me

Don't tell me what I should do

I don't wanna waste my time

I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down

(shut up, shut up, shut up)

Won't bring me down

(shut up, shut up, shut up)

Bring me down

(shut up, shut up, shut up)

Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

* * *

**A/N - That is the end of Chapter Four - Shut Up. Thank you for reading my very first FanFic! I promise that it is going to get better. Tons better! I do not believe in writing a short story. This particular piece will have no less than 30 chapters, that I can assure you. Remember to review, please! All feedback is welcome! *smiles**


	6. Chapter Five 'In This Diary'

**A/N - This is my very first FanFic. It is something that I have been working on for a very long time now, but have been afraid to post anything up for fear of rejection towards my stories. But, I guess I won't know until I try. All are welcome to read it. All reviews are appreciated. **

**WARNING****!!! From here on out, all bets are off as far as content goes. Please enter this story at your own risk!!! You have been warned!!! Let me know what you think!!! ~ EekFurby**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the sole property of the wonderful and most amazing author, J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Five - In This Diary**

As Draco and Hermione were following Professor Dumbledore up the long and winding stairs to their new place of residence, they were each wondering what this year had in store for them both. Professor Dumbledore arrived at, what looked to them, a dead end. In front of them was an amazing painting. There was a boy and a girl sitting on a bench. They looked to be in the middle of a flower garden of some sort. The girl whispered something to the boy and they both started to giggle. They turned around.

"WHAT?!?" said Hermione and Draco out of shock.

Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"The password for your living quarters is, 'Alliance'."

And with that, the portrait swung open, revealing a passage way that led into their new home. Professor Dumbledore took the liberty of heading inside first. Draco and Hermione were still fixated on what they had seen.

"Come along! We have a lot to discuss." said Professor Dumbledore.

Draco broke the silence and said, "Well, Granger, we don't have all day!" as he made his way into the Head's room, with Hermione following suit.

As soon as they stepped in, the portrait swung closed leaving them inside their new living quarters. Hermione was flabbergasted. It was so beautiful. The colorings, the furniture, everything. Everything was just perfect. It was so cozy being in here. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, breaking both Hermione and Draco from their thoughts.

"Please sit down." as he pointed to the couch in front of him.

They both took a seat on opposite ends.

"Now, as you may have seen, you two will be sharing this as your living quarters. You each have your own room, and you will see that your belongings have already been brought up for you. You will share a bathroom. There is a small kitchen over there in the corner, and this is your study and living room. You each have your own desk and there is a small library section as well. Ms. Granger, I am sure that you will be pleased with some of the selections." he said, smiling brightly.

"You are to be up and at breakfast and dinner each night to ensure that all of the students have reported in. You will be expected to walk the corridors exactly one hour after the Prefects have headed to bed each night. You are to do all of these tasks together, unless otherwise told to do so either by myself, Professor McGonagell, and/or Professor Snape. Is that clear?"

They both nodded.

"Good. Now, seeing as how you two will not be living with your friends, they are allowed to visit."

*Smiles!*

"However…"

*Frown!*

"They are never to learn of the password. They may only stay the night on holidays and weekends. They must be back in their dormitories every school night before curfew, and they may only be here, if the other has no problem with it. Do I make myself clear on everything?"

"Yes, sir." they said together.

"Okay then." Professor Dumbledore said gleefully, clasping his hands together.

"Do either of you have any questions for me at this time?"

"Professor, why does the portrait…"

"Hermione, all will be revealed in due time." Professor Dumbledore said.

She shook her head. Why did that sound so familiar to her?

"Well, if there aren't anymore questions, I will lead myself out while you two get settled in. Remember, I expect to see you two out patrolling the halls two hours from now."

And with that, he stepped out of the portrait hole and headed back down to his office. He just knew that he had made the right choice.

The first thing that Hermione wanted to do was scope out her new room. Draco had already disappeared, but she didn't care. She couldn't wait until she could bring her friends up here. They would be so jealous! She bounded up the stairs that led over to her room.

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**Gryffindor**_

_**Head Girl**_

Hermione reached out and touched the red and gold plaque on her door. It was etched on their house seal, the lion, which represented courage, daring, nerve, and chivalry. Hermione loved being a Gryffindor. She was so proud of her house colors and what it represented. She felt that it suited her perfectly.

"I wonder if Malfoy has the same type of plaque on his door." she wondered to herself.

Seeing that his door was shut, she decided to take a peek. Sure enough. He had one similar to hers.

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**Slytherin**_

_**Head Boy**_

She looked at his as well. His was etched on their house seal, the serpent, which valued ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness. His house colors were of green and silver. Just then, the door flew open knocking her off guard.

"Granger! What in the Hell do you think you are doing standing in my doorway like that!" shouted an very agitated Draco.

"I was just staring at your plaque, Malfoy! Excuse me for littering your area!" she shot back.

"What's with you? You have an attitude this year, Granger! And I don't like it!" he yelled back at her.

"I have an attitude? Who was the one who confronted who on the train?" she shot back.

"Look Granger," growled Draco, "I'm not going to tell you again! Stay out of my way!"

"Sometimes I need what only you can provide! Your absence!" Hermione shouted as she went to her room and slammed and locked the door.

"Yeah, well, the grass may be greener on the other side, but at least you don't have to mow it!" he screamed through her door.

Hermione was leaning up against her bedroom door.

"Why am I acting out so much? I have never caused problems with anyone. But this year, it's like I have totally snapped. I am out of my mind, and soon to be out of my league, if I keep this up. Are you just trying to dig yourself a grave or what, Hermione? Sheesh!"

Hermione walked over to her bed and sat on it.

Not knowing what else to do for the next hour and a half before their duties, she decided that she was going to write in her diary. Before she knew it, there was pounding on her door.

"Let's go, Granger! We are going to be late for patrolling!" growled Draco.

"Hold your horses, Malfoy! I will be out in a minute!" she yelled back.

Hermione closed her diary, put it on the nightstand, snatched up her wand, and pointed it at the book.

"Gemino!" she said.

As she opened her door, she saw Malfoy leaning up against the wall.

"Ready?"

"Let's get this over with!" he groaned.

Together, they walked out of the portrait hole and into the hallway.

"Where should we start?" asked Hermione.

"Let's get something straight, Granger! I am not happy about this assignment one bit. You start here at the top, me at the bottom, and we will work our way back up here."

"Do you say that to all the girls, or just me?" snapped Hermione.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Draco, with his wand pointed at Hermione.

*Slam!*

Hermione fell to the floor.

"I so should have seen that coming!" cursed Hermione to herself as she watched Draco walk away.

Hermione could feel the spell start to wear off a few minutes after it was cast. After about another five agonizing minutes, she was finally able to regain full mobility of her body.

"I am going to kill that Malfoy!" she screamed to herself.

She dusted herself off and proceeded to head down the way that she had seen Draco go.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." she thought to herself as she crept around the hallways and corners of Hogwarts.

"This place is huge!" she thought.

"How am I going to be able to find him?"

"How bad do you want me?" came a voice that sent chills up her spine.

"Bad enough to want to do this!"

*Slap!*

"That's for temporarily paralyzing me, you git!" she screamed.

Draco rubbed the side of his face.

"You dare to slap me, Granger?" he growled, as he took one step closer to her.

"That's right, ferret boy, and just what are you going to do about it?" she mocked.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Hermione screamed.

"Who the fuck is here!" shouted Draco.

*Giggle*

"I know that laugh anywhere! Come out, Pansy Parkinson! Right this instance!" shouted a very pissed off Draco.

"What? I was just looking for you because I knew that you would be out patrolling the halls somewhere. I heard the commotion from down the hall and had to check it out." Pansy stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh my God! Pansy! You are absolutely dead!" screamed an even more pissed off Hermione, who was still hanging in the air.

Ignoring her, Draco moved towards Pansy.

"Don't you ever fight any of my battles ever again! Do you hear me?" he screamed at Pansy.

Pansy was un-phased by Draco's threat. She had her attention elsewhere.

"You are in no position to threaten me, you fucking MudBlood!" shouted Pansy.

*Punch!*

"She may not be, but I am!" shouted an even angrier Ginny.

"What the fuck? Where did you come from, you blood traitor!" screamed a stunned Pansy.

"From the same place that you did. I heard what you did to Hermione this morning on the train. I decided to come up and talk to Hermione and stepped into this whole mess. You really should learn to watch your back, Pansy!" warned Ginny.

During the altercation between both Ginny and Pansy, they had both failed to watch their backs as Hermione's spell was lifted and she was placed back onto the ground. Snatching up her wand, she turned to Draco.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"For what? I didn't do anything, Granger!" said a confused Draco.

Hermione raised her wand. Draco caught on too and raised his wand.

"Who else is here! Show yourself or you will be 'Obliterated'!" shouted Draco.

*Laughs!*

"You would think that my best friend would recognize talent when he sees it." came a calm voice from within the shadows.

Draco laughed. "Sorry mate, couldn't see you hiding in the corner!" said Draco, laughing.

"Who is that?" asked an confused Hermione who was still unable to see her 'savior'.

Blaise stepped out from his hiding place and walked over to stand next to Draco.

"So, between the red-head and the pug, who do you think will win this round?"

"Stupefy!" screamed Ginny.

"I'm not sure, but I think that it is going to be the Weaselette." retorted Draco.

Pansy screamed as the hex came at her and knocked her back a few feet. Ginny saw that she had attracted an audience and started to blush.

"Way to go, Weaselette." complimented Blaise.

"Umm… Thanks…" she whispered, blushing furiously.

Ginny walked over to Hermione and asked, "Aren't you two supposed to be patrolling to make sure no one is out of bed?" laughed Ginny, seeing Pansy's body slumped up against the wall.

"We had some trouble along the way." Hermione laughed back.

"I so wish that I had a camera!"

They all laughed even harder.

"We can never speak of this to anyone." Draco warned.

"We probably broke at least a hundred school rules, if not more." Hermione said in agreement.

"Blaise, can you get yourself and Pansy back to your beds without being caught?" asked Draco.

He didn't really care what happened to Pansy, but he wasn't about to let Blaise get expelled.

"Yeah, Mate. I can do that. I got up here without any trouble, didn't I?"

"It's not the going up that I am afraid of. It's the heading back down. You know that Snape and Filch make their rounds not too long after we start ours." said Draco.

"If you are that worried about it, why don't you just help us get to where we need to go safely." inquired Ginny.

"Fine." said Draco.

"Granger, you take care of the Weasley, and I will take care of Blaise and the pug."

They both agreed. Hermione motioned for Ginny to follow her, explaining the plan, leaving Blaise, Draco, and Pansy behind her.

"Since when have you and the bookworm become civil?" asked Blaise curiously.

"Since now." responded Draco.

"I don't know what it is about her this year, Blaise, but she has not only grown up into a beautiful woman, but she has grown stronger."

"Any ideas as to why?"

"None whatsoever." said Draco.

"Huh. Alright then, so how do you plan on going about sneaking us back to the dungeons?"

"So, what's the deal with you and Malfoy? Is there something going on between the two of you?" asked an ever curious Ginny.

"No. Not that I know of. He so could have done away with me quite a few times tonight already, but for some reason, he didn't."

"Well, he did have a lot of distractions going for him." thought Ginny, trying to find a way to justify his actions as well.

"So, what exactly did happen between both you and Pansy this morning, anyways?" inquired Ginny.

"Shhh… Someone's coming. Get behind that pillar!" whispered Hermione.

"Ms. Granger. Doing your patrol duties, are we?"

"Yes, Professor." responded Hermione.

"Let me be the first to remind you that you are thirty minutes behind schedule. I expect to see you in my class bright and early tomorrow!" snarled Professor Snape.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione answered back.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I need to hurry and finish my patrol so that I may head back to my dormitories, Professor."

"Oh, no need to, Ms. Granger. I have already taken the liberty of doing that for you." Professor Snape smirked.

"Oh no! He knows!" Hermione panicked.

"Keep cool. Keep cool." she thought to herself, trying to steady her nerves.

"Thank you, Professor." said Hermione nervously.

Professor Snape loved torturing the students. Especially the Gryffindor's. He happened to not be able to sleep tonight and was just wandering aimlessly up and down the hallways and passages of Hogwarts. As he rounded the corner of this hallway, he heard a voice whispering. Nothing gave him more pleasure than to find a student out of bed. So, being the instigator that he way, he decided to check it out, and who should he find, but Hogwarts 'brightest witch', Hermione Granger. That just made his night.

"So, what's the plan, Draco. How are you going to get us back to the dungeons without getting caught?" asked Blaise.

"I'm thinking!" Draco snarled.

"No need to be hasty with me!"

"Fine. Just stay behind me and don't talk unless you have to."

"Fine." Blaise and Draco mutually agreed.

They would settle their differences later. Right now, Draco really needed to get Blaise back to the dungeons.

"Follow me." whispered Draco, as he started walking down the halls.

He decided that using his wand would be a bad idea, that would just attract more attention from the sleeping portraits. He wanted to give his friend a fair amount of time to get into the shadows, if need be. He did have an unconscious Pansy on his shoulder, after all.

As they were sneaking amongst the hallways, Draco couldn't help but wonder more about Hermione.

"There I go, saying her name again. Why do I keep doing that?" he wondered.

He was definitely pissed about Pansy's actions. She would pay for that, no doubt about it. Between Blaise and himself, they would take care of her for good. Just as Draco was nearing the last hallway that led down to the dungeons, he heard his head of house talking to someone.

"Who could he be talking to?" Draco just shrugged and motioned for Blaise to keep it down.

"…I need to hurry and finish my patrol so that I may head back to my dormitories, Professor."

"Oh, no need to, Ms. Granger. I have already taken the liberty of doing that for you."

Crap! He had Hermione! Does that mean that they found out about the Weaselette as well? Did she already rat them out? A zillion things were running through Draco's mind.

"We're doomed." whispered Draco to Blaise.

"Not necessarily." said Blaise triumphantly.

"What are you talking about, Blaise? There is no way that that bookworm will keep quiet. She is too perfect." retorted Draco.

"Ah, but she doesn't have our secret weapon." replied Blaise.

"And what would that be?" asked Draco curiously.

Blaise just simply pointed. There, standing next to him, was Pansy. She had finally regained consciousness.

"How is she going to help us?"

"You'll see."

Blaise turned towards Pansy and put his fingers to his lips. Nodding, she followed Blaise back down the hallway that they had just come down from.

"You owe us. All of us. If you want to live to see your next birthday, I suggest that you do this for us, or else." snarled Blaise.

Pansy only nodded.

"Good." smiled Blaise.

"Follow me."

Just as Professor Snape was about to nail Hermione, he heard giggling and shushing coming from down the hallway.

Raising his wand, "Who's there? Show yourself to me!" he said towards the voices.

"Good evening, Professor Snape." said an over cocky Blaise.

He emerged from the hall with his arm draped over Pansy's waist.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" snapped Professor Snape.

"Snogging of course. Or at least we were." Blaise said, glaring behind him.

Professor Snape raised his wand and asked for whomever else was over there to come out. Draco came out with his trademark smirk in place. He walked over to Professor Snape with both grace and confidence.

"Professor. I caught these two snogging one another. Seeing as how they are in Slytherin, I decided to take them from Granger and bring them down to you." said Draco rather confidently.

Professor Snape lowered his wand and glanced at the students that were now standing before him. There was still one more question to ask.

"If you two were with Draco," said Professor Snape, pointing his long, boney finger at Blaise and Pansy, "then who was she whispering to when I came down the hallway only moments ago?"

Busted!

* * *

'**In This Diary'**

**The Ataris**

Here in this diary

I write you visions of my summer

It was the best I ever had

There were choruses and sing-alongs

And that unspoken feeling of knowing

The right now is all that matters

All the nights we stayed up talking

And listening to 80's songs

And quoting lines from all those movies that we love

It still brings a smile to my face

I guess when it comes down to it

Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up

These are the best days of our lives

The only thing that matters

Is just following your heart

And eventually you'll finally get it right

Breaking into hotel swimming pools

And wreaking havoc on our world

Hanging out at truck stops just to pass the time

The black top's singing me to sleep

Lighting fireworks in parking lots

Illuminate the blackest nights

Cherry cokes under this moonlight summer sky

2015 Riverside it's time to say goodbye

Get on the bus, it's time to go

Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up

These are the best days of our lives

The only thing that matters

Is just following your heart

And eventually you'll finally get it right

Get it right

Get it right

Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up

These are the best days of our lives

The only thing that matters

Is just following your heart

And eventually you'll finally get it right

Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up

(Being grown up)

These are the best days of our lives

The only thing that matters

Is just following your heart

And eventually you'll finally get it right

* * *

**A/N - That is the end of Chapter Five - In This Diary. Thank you for reading my very first FanFic! I promise that it is going to get better. Tons better! I do not believe in writing a short story. This particular piece will have no less than 30 chapters, that I can assure you. Remember to review, please! All feedback is welcome! *smiles* ~ EekFurby**


	7. Chapter Six 'Mima'amakim'

**A/N - This is my very first FanFic. It is something that I have been working on for a very long time now, but have been afraid to post anything up for fear of rejection towards my stories. But, I guess I won't know until I try. All are welcome to read it. All reviews are appreciated. **

**WARNING****!!! From here on out, all bets are off as far as content goes. Please enter this story at your own risk!!! You have been warned!!! Let me know what you think!!! ~ EekFurby**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the sole property of the wonderful and most amazing author, J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Six - Mima'amakim (From the Depths)**

Hermione was shocked.

"Me, Professor." confessed Pansy.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"And why would Ms. Granger feel the need to _hide_ you two if Mr. Malfoy had already taken over?" questioned Professor Snape.

"I believe that I have an answer for you there as well, Professor."

"Somehow, I am sure that you do, Ms. Parkinson." drawled Professor Snape.

"Ms. Granger…"

"Wow, that was hard to say!" thought Pansy before continuing on her with explanation.

"…wanted to see who else was out in the halls after curfew, and with me giggling like the little schoolgirl that I am, I would have given the culprit a chance to get away. And quite honestly, whomever is out that is not supposed to be, should get the same treatment as we did." said Pansy rather sourly as she glared hoping that that little Weasel gets caught.

"Stupid bitch!" thought Pansy bitterly.

"Very well, Ms. Parkinson. Seeing as how this is your first offense, I will let you and your one night stand off the hook. But, mind you, if I ever catch you out after hours again, you will deal with my wrath. Is that clear?" threatened Professor Snape.

"Yes, Professor." retorted Pansy, who was trying to muster up her sweetest smile that she could given the circumstances.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will escort these two back down to the dungeons. I expect that you and Ms. Granger head back to your dormitories, immediately."

"But, Professor…" interjected Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, that is the second time tonight that you have cut me off from sending you to bed. Is there something that you would like to tell me?" Professor Snape glared at Hermione.

"No, Professor. I just wanted us to finish out our duty of patrolling, as Professor Dumbledore had requested us to do tonight."

Professor Snape was really starting to lose his patience with this girl and her persistence.

"Very well. You have twenty minutes to finish up. I suggest that you use your time wisely, Ms. Granger." scoffed Professor Snape.

"Come with me, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Parkinson."

And with that, Professor Snape, Blaise, and Pansy headed down the corridors towards the dungeons. Hermione took a huge sigh of relief.

"That was way too close." she remarked.

"I'll say!" squealed Ginny, who had come out of her hiding spot.

Draco groaned.

"Granger! You're kidding me, right?"

"What?" asked Hermione and Ginny both, not catching onto why he was so angry.

"Don't you see? It is a trap! The second you move past that stairwell, right there, that heads up to Gryffindor tower, you are dead meat." said Draco, exasperatedly.

"Damn it! Well, now what do we do?"

"Well, we have already broken more rules in our first night than we have in our entire school career. What's one more?" said Draco.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Hermione inquisitively.

"She is just going to have to stay with us for the night." Draco said dryly.

That was the last thing that he needed, was a Weaselette spending the night in his dormitories.

"Seems to me that we have no other alternative." said Ginny who was already releasing a much needed yawn.

Draco, Hermione, and Ginny started to make the descent back towards the Head's common room. Just the thought of being able to lie down was sounding better and better to all of them. They reached the portrait of where their Head's common room was located and Ginny gasped.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, we thought the same thing." responded Hermione as she ushered a shocked Ginny inside of their portrait hole.

"Well, good night all!" exclaimed Draco as he headed up to his room and shut the door.

"Wow. Not very personal, is he?" observed Ginny.

"No, not really. Then again, we haven't had much time together. And whenever we do, we are always fighting." said Hermione.

"Let me go into my bedroom and see if I can find you a pillow and blanket to make it a little more comfortable for you on the couch, okay?"

"Alright. Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?" muffled out Hermione, who was trying to reach a pillow up on the top shelf of her closet.

"Thanks. And when you get the chance, would you tell Malfoy and Blaise thanks for me too?"

Hermione handed Ginny the blanket and pillow.

"You're welcome."

"Malfoy!" exclaimed both Hermione and Ginny.

They assumed that he had already headed to bed. What they didn't know is that he was actually using the bathroom as a tool to spy on the girls. But, they didn't need to know that.

"How long have you been listening in on us?" demanded an irritated Hermione.

"Long enough to know that someone has a crush!" smirked Draco.

"What? I do not have a crush on you!" defended Hermione.

Draco just ran his hands through his soft platinum hair before heading downstairs and into the living room where the girls were. He walked over to the fireplace and stared out at the flame before turning around.

"Why must you always think that everyone is talking about you?" responded Draco.

"I was, in fact, talking about the Weaselette over there." he said, pointing to Ginny.

"Not only do I NOT have a crush on you, Malfoy, but I can't stand to be around you!" snapped Ginny.

Once again, Draco couldn't help but laugh. Shaking his head, he left his familiar place next to the fireplace and walked back up the stairs.

"Did I mention anything about me, Weaselette?"

And with that, he flashed another one of his trademark smirks and headed into his room for the night. Ginny couldn't help but blush. Hermione turned around and stared from Ginny to Draco's door. She wasn't able to process so much in one day. Since the moment she stepped onto the train this morning, her world has been nothing but crazy! How much more of this could she take?

"Ginny? Is there something that you want to tell me?"

Ginny just simply shook her head while looking down at the blanket.

"Okay then." said Hermione, who was willing to leave it at that.

But only for tonight. Right now, her mind was just too exhausted for any more surprised.

She reached down to her red-headed friend and gave her a hug.

"Night Ginny. I will see you in the morning!"

"Night."

And with that, Hermione headed to her room. She opened her door and was immediately engulfed in her own sleepiness. All she could think about was heading to bed. She grabbed her night clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush. Checking to make sure that Draco wasn't hiding in the bathroom, she headed in, locked all of the doors, and proceeded to begin her nightly ritual.

Draco was sitting in his room listening to Hermione getting ready for bed. A sound that he wasn't very familiar with, but could definitely get used to. He got up from his bed and headed outside to his balcony. He loved being up so high. It made him feel free. He wondered what the view of the grounds looked like during the day. Unfortunately, he was going to have to wait on that, seeing as how it was barely after one in the morning. Draco stretched and inhaled some more fresh air into his lungs.

Hermione finished brushing her teeth. As she was cleaning up her mess, she wondered what adventures would have in store for her tomorrow. If it was anything like today's adventures, she wasn't sure if she could handle anything more dramatic. Tomorrow was their first day of classes, it was their last year, they had their Newts to study for, she was Head Girl, and she had Pansy Parkinson after her for some reason. What was that girl's problem anyways? She never really gave her any grief any other year, so why was this one so much more different than the rest? Deciding that she wasn't able to rest and relax just yet, she made her way out to her balcony.

The view was breathtaking. The air smelled so pure and fresh when up so high. The thought of being up so high made her slightly dizzy. She was not only afraid of flying, but falling. She hated heights. Always had. She so wanted to kick Harry in the knees for his stunt that he pulled a few years back. She forgave him rather quickly though, seeing as how they were trying to save not just Buckbeak's life, but his Godfather's as well. They did have a lot of adventures together, didn't they? And this year seemed to prove no different. As she leaned out onto the railing, she started to hum a song to help ease her into relaxation.

Draco was leaning up against the wall of his balcony when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. It was her. She was so gorgeous. The way that the moonlight lit up her face was just to beautiful. He found that he couldn't help but stare. She looked like an angel. He watched her from his corner. He could tell that she had a lot reeling through her mind. Why shouldn't she? Pansy was being a bitch for some reason. They were stuck being Head's this year. She wasn't around her friends. And this year was their Newts. Draco knew that Hermione was a studyaholic, but he somehow couldn't feel that the events of today were just the beginning for her. And for him.

As he stood watching her, she started to hum the most beautiful song he had ever heard.

"It must be a muggle thing." he thought to himself.

Before too long, Hermione started to dance and sing to the beat of her own music. Finding the temptation too hard to resist, he moved closer to watch her. He was completely entranced with her. What language was that that she was speaking? It was absolutely exquisite. He just stood there, silently watching her. She moved with grace and confidence, as though, nothing or no one could touch her. Little did any of them know, that no one could touch her.

As she was dancing to the song in her head, she noticed some slight movement out of the corner of her eye. She knew, for some reason, that he had been there the whole time. Watching. Waiting. For what, though, she had no clue. It didn't even seem to phase her that he was there. She felt so comfortable, so right, that it made her want to sing instead of hum. She had never felt more alive than she did that night. Finally reaching the end of her song, she went back over to the end of the balcony and stared up at the moon.

"I knew that you were watching me." she said casually.

"I know." he said coolly.

"Good night, Draco."

Pause.

"Good night, Hermione."

Pause.

And with that, they retreated into their bedrooms to sleep.

The next morning, both Draco and Hermione were awoken by a very pleasant smell emitting from their living room. Feeling the need to get up and investigate, they both found Ginny in their small kitchen preparing breakfast for them.

"What time is it?" asked a still very sleepy Draco.

"It is a little after five in the morning." replied a well-rested Ginny.

"Five in the.. What the? Granger, she's your friend!" and with that, Draco made his way back to his bed.

Laughing, Hermione walked over to the kitchen and gave Ginny a hug.

"How did you sleep?" she asked. Ginny grinned.

"Most likely better than you!" she said a little too cheery.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ginny just giggled.

"Nothing. Now, how do you like your eggs, Ms. Head Girl?" Ginny asked, grinning over at Hermione.

"Scrambled." Hermione replied back.

"I am going to go and get ready. We still have to stop by the Great Hall this morning and pick up our schedules and make sure that everyone gets to their classes on time." said Hermione.

"That's why I wanted to cook you two a big breakfast. Today is your first day, and I have a feeling that you are going to need your strength and energy. Especially if it was anything like yesterday!" remarked Ginny.

Hermione disappeared into her room to change into her school uniform and to collect her belongings needed for her classes.

"I wonder how Draco slept?" she wondered.

She couldn't get their friendly encounter out of her mind all night last night. Shrugging it off, she began to finish getting ready. She grabbed her hair brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste and made her way into the bathroom. She forgot to check!

"Granger!" barked Draco.

"Oh, so we're back to last name basis, are we?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"You should have knocked!" he said, ignoring her last statement.

"Well, you should have locked the doors!" she said smartly.

"It's hardly after five in the morning! Your Weaselette woke me out of my beauty sleep!" he whined.

Hermione just laughed.

"Malfoy, you could sleep for a hundred years and still look the same that you do today."

And with that, she collected her belongings and headed back into her room to wait.

The rest of the morning went pretty uneventful. They all had some of Ginny's wonderful home cooking and got ready to start a new day. Ginny had already taken her shower, she just needed to stop off at her dormitories and change her uniform. As they exited the portrait, Ginny and Hermione saw each other off. Hermione still had to wait for Draco to get ready.

"That boy takes forever!" she thought.

A few minutes later, Draco finally emerged from the Head's portrait.

"It's about bloody time!" said Hermione.

"I had to get ready!" he retorted back.

"That's fine, but next time, could you not use so much cologne! People are trying to breathe, you know!" she said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with my cologne?" he asked, as she was already walking away from him.

He pulled up a part of his robe and sniffed. His eyes watered.

"Maybe she's right!" he thought to himself, hoping that he would be able to air out between now and their first class.

Hermione and Draco made it down to the Great Hall. Everyone was excited. It was their first day and schedules were being handed out. Hermione made her way over to her house table to pick up hers, and Draco did the same for his.

Hermione took her normal seating between Ron and Harry.

"Where's Ginny?" they asked.

"She should be coming down. We had a slight problem last night and she ended up staying the night with Dra.. *clears throat* Malfoy and I." she said, trying to pass it off as no big deal.

It really wasn't though.

"Since when have you and ferret face been on a first name basis?" asked an overly jealous Ron.

"Ron, I said nothing happened. May we just leave it at that?"

"No, Hermione, we can't. I want an answer!"

"Here's your schedule, Ms. Granger." said Professor McGonagell.

"Thank you, Professor."

Hermione took a look at her schedule.

"Double Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, and Astronomy."

"Harry and I have almost the same classes as you, Hermione. Except for Astronomy, that is."

"Morning!" said Blaise to Draco.

Draco looked around before saying anything.

"Morning. Where's Parkinson?"

"Not sure. Haven't seen her since last night. Did everything work out okay for you guys?" he asked.

"Yeah. She ended up just spending the night with us. As far as I know, we're in the clear."

"Where is she anyways?"

"I dunno. Her and Hermione left at the same time this morning." responded Draco.

"Where is Weaselette?" Draco thought.

"More importantly, where is Pansy?"

"Mr. Malfoy. How good of you to join us for breakfast, here is your schedule." drawled Professor Snape.

"I assume that you and Ms. Granger got all of your affairs in order, after last night's episode?" he asked.

Draco just nodded.

"Very well, then. I must be off."

"That was really odd. What affairs do you suppose that he is talking about, Draco?"

"I have no clue. Right now, I am more concerned about the where a bouts of both Weaselette and Pansy."

Should we go look for them?"

"Not yet. Let's just wait." said Draco as he sat watching Hermione.

"Please look my way." he begged in his mind.

As he sat staring at her, he couldn't help but get more concerned.

As Hermione chatted with her friend, she couldn't help but shake that feeling that something was wrong. She tried to shake it off a couple of times, but it wasn't letting up. She had this funny feeling. A feeling that only one gets when they are being stared at. Draco! She looked up and caught him eyeing her.

"Something's wrong." she thought.

"He has never looked at me like that before. I wonder what's up."

Without getting up, Hermione mouthed, "What's the matter?"

All Draco did was point to an empty seat at his table.

"Surely he doesn't want me to sit there." she thought.

"He's trying to tell me something. I know he is."

She decided to scan the Slytherin table. Everyone was accounted for. Everyone except…

"Pansy!" she screamed without even thinking about it.

Hermione, ignoring all of the stares she was getting, scanned the Gryffindor table.

"Please be here!" she prayed.

Nothing.

Sensing her frustration, Draco motioned for her to meet him outside the Great Hall.

"I have to go. Head Girl duties." Hermione blurted out before making her way over towards the doors.

"What's up with her?"

"Beats me, Ron. She is probably putting herself under a lot of stress and pressure again."

Little did they know. Draco tapped Blaise's arm. They got up from the table and also started to make their retreat out the door. No one noticed them leave, except for one person. They decided that they were going to follow suit and see what was really going on.

Once outside the Great Hall, Hermione headed over to an empty classroom. She slipped inside just as Draco and Blaise headed out towards her. Draco saw her head into the classroom and he and Blaise did the same. No one noticed the spy that was sneaking around behind them. After Blaise was inside, Draco closed the door and put up a silencing charm so that no one could hear them.

"Draco! Where is she?" Hermione yelled frantically.

Draco just shook his head.

"Professor Snape escorted Pansy and I down to the dungeons and watched us head to our dormitories. That was the last time that I have seen her." said Blaise, offering as much information as he could.

It wasn't much really.

"I have a bad feeling. I have had this feeling since I sat down at the table and noticed that Ginny still wasn't there." confessed Hermione.

Draco started pacing.

"Hermione, you were the last one with her. Did she say where she was going and/or what she was going to do while you were waiting for my arse to get ready this morning?" he asked, kicking himself mentally.

How could he have been so careless?

"She said that she was going to head to her room and change her robes and pick up her supplies needed for class." Hermione answered.

She started shaking.

"What if something happened to her? What if Pansy did something?"

Hermione then started to break down into sobs.

"She is my best and only girlfriend. If something happens to her…" Hermione fell to the floor crying.

Draco walked over to Hermione's shaking and sob fitting body. He knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin with his index finger.

"We will find her." he said, staring straight into her eyes

He hated seeing girls cry. You could almost say that that was a weakness of his, or maybe it was more of a soft spot? Either way, nothing got to his heart more. Draco then did something that was completely uncharacteristic of him. He pulled Hermione into his arms and just held her while she cried onto his shoulder.

Hermione was unsure of how to take this gesture of kindness from one of the Slytherin Princes. But, at the same time, it was extremely comforting.

"Pull yourself together, Hermione. Ginny needs us right now." said a very concerned Blaise.

Hermione pulled herself out of Draco's arms and wiped her eyes.

"You're right, Blaise. You are absolutely right. Let's go find Ginny."

*Gasp!*

"Ron?" said a very surprised Hermione.

*Punch!*

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON MY GIRL?!?" screamed an very irate and irrational red head.

Draco was pissed.

"Your girl? Since when has Granger been your property?" challenged Draco.

"Since now. When I decided that enough is enough and I decided that she was going to be my girlfriend." said Ron, triumphantly.

He looked to Hermione.

"Come on, babe, let's get you out of here, away from these pieces of shit." he said.

Hermione just stood there, stunned at what had just happened. She shook her head.

"I am not going anywhere."

"Oh yes you are!" he said as he grabbed her forcefully by the arm.

"Do you realize how pissed Harry is going to be when he finds out that you lied to him. You lied to us." said Ron.

He was pissed. He was pissed because Hermione lied to him. He was pissed because she was in a classroom with two Slytherin's. And not just any Slytherin's. The Slytherin Princes.

"What if something would have happened to you? It's a good thing that I followed you from the Great Hall." he said triumphantly, expecting his maiden in distress to thank him.

*Punch!*

Ron staggered backwards.

"What the fuck was that for, you fucking ferret?!?" shouted Ron.

"That was for touching Hermione!"

*Punch!*

"And that was for being such a fucking idiot!" screamed Draco.

"Okay, man. That's enough." said Blaise, pulling on Draco's arms.

"Blaise is right." said Hermione.

"This isn't helping us."

"She's right. Don't worry about the Weasel. We'll take care of him later. Right now, we need to go find the other problem."

They all agreed in unison. Leaving a crumpled up Ron on the floor, the three went out looking for Ginny.

"Should we split up?" asked Hermione.

"I think that that would be best. We can cover the grounds and the school faster." said Draco.

"How will we signal each other that one of us found her?" asked Blaise.

Hermione thought about it for a moment.

"Seeing as how the grounds and the school are so huge, I think that we should use the 'Sonorus' spell." she said.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Draco.

"Hermione, you really are the brightest witch!" said Blaise.

"That's my girl." beamed Draco to himself.

"What should our code word be? It has to be something odd. Something that we don't hear very often." said Hermione.

After a few seconds of thinking about it, Draco thought of the perfect word.

"How about 'Lemon Drops?"

"Okay." said Hermione laughing.

"Lemon Drops it is!"

"What's so funny? Dumbledore used it as a password one year. What is a lemon drop anyways?" Draco asked.

"I will tell you later, right now we have an important task to do." said Hermione.

"I just hope that we're not too late." thought an uneasy Hermione.

Sensing her nervousness, Draco walked over to Hermione and put his arm around her waist.

"We'll find her. I promise. Now, Hermione, why don't you search around Gryffindor's tower area. I will take the basement. Blaise, why don't you look around the castle grounds outside. Maybe she went for a walk or something. Come on, after what we were able to witness last night, I would be more worried about Parkinson!" said Draco.

Hermione and Blaise nodded in agreement. And just like that, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco were off to search for her best friend.

* * *

'**Mima'amakim (From the Depths)'**

**The Idan Raichel Project**

Mima'amakim kar'ati elaich boi elai

Beshuvech yach'zor shuv ha'or be'einai

Lo gamur

Lo ozev t'aamaga beyadaich

Sheyavo veya'ir lemish'ma

Kol tz'chokech

Mima'amakim kar'ati elaich boi elai

Mul yare'ach me'ir et darkech shuv elai

Nifrasu venamsu mul

Maga shel yadaich

Be'oznaich lochesh sho'el

Mi zeh kore lach halailah - hakshivi

Mi shar bakol elaich - el chalonech

Mi sam nafsho shetehi me'usheret

Mi yasim yad veyivneh et beitech

Mi yiten chayav, yasimam mitachtaich

Mi ka'afar leraglaich yichyeh

Mi yohavech od mikol ohavaich

Mi mikol ru'ach ra'ah yatzilech

Mima'amakim

Mima'amakim kar'ati elaich boi elai

Mul yare'ach me'ir et darkech shuv elai

Nifrasu venam'su mul

Maga shel yadaich

Be'oznaich lochesh sho'el

Mi zeh kore lach halailah

Mi zeh kore lach halailah - hakshivi

Mi shar bakol elaich - el chalonech

Mi sam nafsho shetehi me'usheret

Mi yasim yad veyivneh et beitech

Mi yiten chayav, yasimam mitachtaich

Mi ka'afar leraglaich yichyeh

Mi yohavech od mikol ohavaich

Mi mikol ru'ach ra'ah yatzilech

Mima'amakim

Mi zeh kore lach halailah - hakshivi

Mi shar bakol elaich - el chalonech

Mi sam nafsho shetehi me'usheret

Mi yasim yad veyivneh et beitech

Mi yiten chayav, yasimam mitachtaich

Mi ka'afar leraglaich yichyeh

Mi yohavech od mikol ohavaich

Mi mikol ru'ach ra'ah yatzilech

Mima'amakim

* * *

**'From the Depths (Mima'amakim)'**

**The Idan Raichel Project**

From the depths I called out to you to come to me

Upon your return the light will return to my eyes

I am not finished

I am not leaving the touch of your hands

May it come and light up to the sound of your laughter

From the depths I called out to you to come to me

Against the moon that lights your way back to me

They spread out and are melted

Against the touch of your hands

In your ears, I whisper, and ask

Who's that calling out to you tonight, listen up

Who sings out loud to you, to your window

Who gave his soul so you'd be happy

Who will give a hand and build your home

Who will give his life, and put it beneath yours

Who will live as dust beneath your feet

Who will love you more than all other loves

Who will save you from every living spirit

From the depths

From the depths I called out to you to come to me

Against the moon that lights your way back to me

They spread out and melted against the touch of your hands

In your ears, I whisper, and ask

Who is it that calls to you tonight

In your ears, I whisper, and ask

Who's that calling out to you tonight, listen up

Who sings out loud to you, to your window

Who gave his soul so you'd be happy

who will give a hand and build your home

Who will give his life, and put it beneath yours

Who will live as dust beneath your feet

Who will love you more than all other loves

Who will save you from every living spirit

From the depths

In your ears, I whisper, and ask

Who's that calling out to you tonight, listen up

Who sings out loud to you, to your window

Who gave his soul so you'd be happy

Who will give a hand and build your home

Who will give his life, and put it beneath yours

Who will live as dust beneath your feet

Who will love you more than all other loves

Who will save you from every living spirit

From the depths

* * *

**A/N - That is the end of Chapter Six - Mima'amakim (From the Depths). Thank you for reading my very first FanFic! I promise that it is going to get better. Tons better! I do not believe in writing a short story. This particular piece will have no less than 30 chapters, that I can assure you. Remember to review, please! All feedback is welcome! *smiles* ~ EekFurby**


	8. Chapter Seven 'My Friends Over You'

**A/N - This is my very first FanFic. It is something that I have been working on for a very long time now, but have been afraid to post anything up for fear of rejection towards my stories. But, I guess I won't know until I try. All are welcome to read it. All reviews are appreciated. **

**WARNING****!!! From here on out, all bets are off as far as content goes. Please enter this story at your own risk!!! You have been warned!!! Let me know what you think!!! ~ EekFurby**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the sole property of the wonderful and most amazing author, J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven - My Friends Over You**

Hermione made her way over towards Gryffindor tower.

"How could she get in without the password, though?" thought Hermione.

"I know for a fact that she wouldn't know the password."

As Hermione made her way towards the Fat Lady, she was just going to ask her if she had seen anyone and/or anything suspicious lately. Hermione finally reached the portrait.

"My dear child, you look a fright! What ever is the matter?" asked the Fat Lady, now concerned.

"Have you…" *breath* "seen anything…" *breath* "or anyone suspicious" *breath*?" Hermione asked her.

The Fat Lady thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Why would Hogwarts Head Girl be asking me something? I haven't heard anything today that should cause alarm."

"No, dear, I haven't seen anyone or anything."

"Well, how about Ginny Weasley. Did she make it here earlier this morning?"

I haven't seen her since last night when she snuck out." replied the Fat Lady.

"Damn it!" screamed Hermione.

"My dear!" said the Fat Lady rather sternly.

"I'm sorry. I just…" Hermione could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes again.

"Thank you. And if you do happen to see Ginny, would you please let her know that we are looking for her?" asked an exasperated Hermione.

"Sure, dear." said the Fat Lady. Hermione then turned and started heading back the way she had originally came up.

"If I were Ginny Weasley, where would I be?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Hello, Hermione!"

*Scream!*

"Neville! What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be heading to your classes now?" asked Hermione still trying to catch her breath.

"I forgot my book and had to run back over here to get it. What are you doing over here? Aren't you supposed to be in class as well?" he asked suspiciously.

"I was looking for Ginny."

"Ginny? I haven't seen her since last night. I slept in this morning and missed breakfast, so I can't say if I had seen her this morning or not." said Neville.

*Sigh*

"Thanks for your help, Neville."

"She's missing, isn't she?" asked Neville.

"Not really missing, just misplaced. We were supposed to meet up, that's all. I wanted to talk to her about something before our classes started." *Lie*

"With all of my new duties and such, I too, was running late." *Another lie* said Hermione rather convincingly.

"Oh, alright. Well, if I do happen to run into her, I will let her know that you are looking for her." said Neville as he made his way inside the portrait hole to grab his books.

"You really shouldn't lie, dear. It really is beneath you." said the Fat Lady.

"I know, but Neville is the last person on my list that I would want to worry. He forgets so much as it is. He, too, has been through a lot." explained Hermione.

"No need to tell me, I've been here since before you children even existed." replied the Fat Lady.

Hermione nodded as she tried to figure out where to head to next. She thanked the Fat Lady once again and disappeared down the stairs.

"Ginny, where are you? Give me a sign, a scream, a flash of red hair, something!" shouted Hermione.

"What about Ginny?"

Hermione whipped around.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Did you lose something that was, and is, precious to me?" asked Ron with an odd expression on his face.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, Ron."

"Oh, well that's good. So, where is my sister then, Hermione?" Ron challenged.

"Oh gee, Ron. I don't know where she is. Maybe up your ass, like always?"

*Slap!*

"That is the second time someone has slapped me in two days!" screamed Hermione.

Boy, was she pissed. She whipped out her wand, aimed it at Ron, and…

"Expelliarmus!"

"Oh my fucking God!" Hermione screamed.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" screamed Hermione again as she made her way over to her friend's defender.

*Slap!*

"Harry fucking Potter! I should really just soccer punch you in the face for that!" she screamed.

Boy was she ever irritated.

Draco was making his way down to the dungeons when he thought that he had seen something from the corner of his eye. Deciding to investigate rather than ignore, he saw a flash of green disappear around a hidden corridor. He could hear their footsteps becoming more and more frantic as Draco began to gain on them. Who could he possibly be following, and why on Earth would they want to come down here, of all places? He decided to continue on to see what he was about to walk into.

"Damn it!" he screamed.

He had reached a dead end.

I know that I was following someone down here!" he yelled out.

"Where are you?" he yelled out again.

Silence. He waited for a couple more minutes. Silence.

"Well, that's just great." he said, getting ever more frustrated.

He turned back around and started heading back up to the Slytherin dormitories. He searched around. They were completely empty.

"I sure hope that either Blaise or Hermione are having better luck than I am!" he growled.

Meanwhile, Blaise was out perusing the castle grounds and not having much luck himself. He decided that he would go and try and find Hermione to let her know that nothing unusual was going on outside, knowing that Draco would probably do the same after he inspected the dungeons. Blaise made his way through the mob of students that were now done eating breakfast and heading for their classes so as not to be late. Blaise really didn't want to miss his first class, either, but this was much more important. He barreled through some more students and whisked his way up the stairs just to be introduced to another altercation.

"Why the fuck are you screaming at me, Hermione?!" shouted Harry.

"You were the one who had your wand pointed at Ron. I didn't need anyone to hex one of my best friend's!" screamed Harry.

"Are you fucking blind as a bat, or just downright stupid, Harry Potter?!" screamed Hermione.

Now she has been pushed over the edge.

"Your so called 'best friend' has not only been hitting on me, but has been hitting me! If you would just see what's really going on instead of trying to play 'Boy Wonder' all of the time you might actually see something with your fucking eyes, Potter!"

Ron and Harry gasped.

"You've been spending way too much time around those fools, Hermione! They have corrupted you. You are delirious!" screamed Ron.

"Delirious? You think I'm delirious? That's going to be nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you as soon as I get my wand back!" screamed Hermione.

Ron walked over to her, leaned his head close to hers, and whispered, "Not if you're under my control!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"And just how the fuck do you plan on doing that, Ronald Weasley? You haven't got enough brains to conjure up something that magnificent and powerful!" mocked Hermione.

"Want to bet?" Ron raised his wand, opened his mouth, "Imper…"

"Expelliarmus!" screamed Blaise.

Blaise ran up the stairs and punched Ron in the face.

"You fucking asshole! You were about to perform an unforgiving spell, and on your best friend!" screamed Blaise.

Ron got up off of the ground and made his way over to Hermione.

"You stay away from her!" screamed an oh so ever pissed off Blaise.

"So help me! I will kill you! I, on the other hand, have no problems performing an unforgiving curse, especially if it means saving a friend. For that, it's worth going to Azkaban! So, go ahead. Touch her and see what happens!" Blaise threatened Ron.

Having no such luck in the dungeons, Draco decided to find Blaise and Hermione to see if they had any luck. He hadn't heard their code word, so he was pretty sure that they came up empty handed as well. He decided that he was going to make his way up to Gryffindor tower. He knew that Hermione would most likely be there. Makes sense, really. They are both Gryffindor, and if they can't find her, and if she really isn't lost, then that is where she would go. As he was rounding the last corner to head towards the stairs, he heard a ton of commotion going on. Pulling out his wand, he could hear Blaise.

"…it's worth going to Azkaban! So, go ahead. Touch her and see what happens!"

Azkaban? What the Hell was he going on about this time?" wondered Draco.

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for the scene he walked into. There was Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini, and his Hermione Granger all having a spat on the steps leading up towards Gryffindor tower. Hermione and Blaise were pissed, and from the looks of it, Blaise was about ready to kill somebody. Draco knew that look in his eyes all too well. Ronald was taunting Blaise by using Hermione as a shield. And Harry. What a yuppie. He was just standing there, wand drawn, but from the looks of things, hadn't really said or done anything. Draco looked back over towards Hermione and Ron.

"Why doesn't she have her wand out? Come to think of it, where's Weasel's?" he wondered to himself.

Draco made himself a part of the shadows, but had a good eye on everyone around.

"Ronald, we can work this out." reasoned Hermione.

"No, we can't. You made it too complicated! It was supposed to be easy. But, being the nosey 'Little Ms. Know It All' that you are, you had to make everything more complicated! It was perfect! I should have known better than to trust her!"

"Her? Who is her?" asked Harry.

"Finally, the yuppie speaks!" smirked Draco.

Hermione started shaking her head violently.

"No... no… no…Ron! You didn't! Did you?! She is your sister! She is your fucking sister!!!"

Hermione turned around and started punching and kicking Ron. Everyone was confused now.

"Why would you do this to her? To me? Why, Ronald?"

"Oh, please. Don't pull that innocent goody two shoes act with me!" snarled Ron, who was trying his best to restrain Hermione.

*Punch!*

Hermione just nailed him good, and right square in the nose, too.

"Why you fucking bitch! You're going to pay for that one!" screamed Ron as he brought his hands up and soccer punched her in the face.

"You fucker!" shouted Blaise as Hermione's body fell down the stairs and made a sickening sound as she stopped on the landing. From the looks of things, she was out cold.

"Accio, wand!" screamed Ron, as his wand found its way back into his hand.

"I swore that if she ever touched me like that again, she would pay!" Ron said threateningly.

Harry, however, felt completely lost.

"Why is this happening? What made Ron turn out this way?" Harry asked himself.

He was soon shaken from his thoughts as a hex made its way towards him. Blaise and Ronald were now in a dual, and it wasn't to disarm the other either. They were in it for the death. Draco had had enough.

"Sectumsempra!" shouted Draco at Ron.

Ron started screaming almost instantly from the curse that Draco had thrown at him. He dropped to his knees and blood was gushing everywhere. Blaise looked over and down at his friend, thankful of him showing up when he did.

Draco looked over at Blaise and was at a complete loss for words.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Draco, obviously annoyed.

He made his way over to Hermione, whom still seemed to be out cold. Harry couldn't shake the fact of all that had happened. In a matter of minutes, he went from protecting Ron to practically losing Ron.

"Shake it off, 'Wonder Boy'!" screamed Blaise, snapping into Harry's thoughts.

"We need to get her to the hospital."

"What about Ron?" asked Harry, as he looked at Ron, who had passed out.

"Well, looks like you had better find him some help if you really want to save him that badly, Potter." said Draco, not really caring what Potter decided to do.

Draco leaned over Hermione's limp body and rolled her over onto her back.

"That really has to hurt." said Blaise to no one in particular.

"Yeah, it does." said Draco sadly.

With the help of Blaise, they were able to pick up Hermione and Draco proceeded to head over to the hospital wing to see what Madame Pomfrey could do for her. As Harry watched Draco and Malfoy disappear with Hermione, he was still having moral issues. He finally decided that it would be best to alert a teacher. He walked over to some of the portraits that had witnessed the whole thing, and asked if someone could run and get a teacher for them.

"Right away, Mr. Potter!" one of them exclaimed.

Harry walked over to Ron's body.

"Oh, Ron. How could you be so stupid, you git!" he thought.

He stood up, and heard an all too familiar clanking on the stairs. He looked down. There, at his feet, was Hermione's wand. Harry stood there before deciding to pick it up.

"Did Ron have Hermione's wand this whole time?" his thought process didn't last long.

"Mr. Potter! You have some explaining to do!" screamed a very petrified Professor McGonagell, as she rushed up the stairs and over to Ron.

"Potter, it is very urgent that we know who is responsible!" as she scooped up Ron and made off towards the hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter, come with me!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Madame Pomfrey!" screamed Draco.

"Where are you? We need you!" he screamed again, more frantic than the first.

"I'm right here!" she exclaimed, coming around the corner.

"What could all the… Oh my God! Put her over there on that cot! What happened?

Just as Blaise and Draco were deciding on a course of an explanation, Madame Pomfrey heard Professor McGonagell screaming.

"Madame Pomfrey! We require your assistance immediately!" she screamed just as she was entering into the hospital wing with Ron's lifeless body.

"Oh my! Another one!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.

"I am not going to have enough supplies for the both of them!" she said apologetically to Professor McGonagell.

"What do you mean by both of them?" Madame Pomfrey pointed over to another cot that was occupied.

*Gasp!*

"Ms. Granger! When did this happen? What happened? Somebody had better start telling me something as to why two of my students are in the hospital wing bleeding to death!" she screamed out frantically.

"I believe that I may be of assistance, Professor McGonagell." came an all too familiar voice.

"But first, Madame Pomfrey, would you please arrange to have these two students sent to St. Mungo's Hospital as soon as possible?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore! Right away!" As Madame Pomfrey used the floo network to get some assistance and make the necessary preparations for the two students, Professor McGonagell was shaking with anger.

"You two!" she screamed, pointing her finger at Blaise and Draco.

"Professor McGonagell," said Professor Dumbledore, raising his hand in the air.

"Please, let us give our young men all a chance to explain. And one by one, each of the boys had their chance in explaining their version of what happened. By the time that they were all finished, Hermione and Ron had both been admitted into St. Mungo's Hospital.

"So, where are Ms. Weasley and Ms. Parkinson now?" asked Professor Dumbledore, concerned to learn that one, possibly two, of his students were missing.

Draco, Blaise and Harry just shook their heads.

"We aren't exactly sure, sir." said Blaise.

"That's what we were trying to figure out, before Potty and Weasel got in our way!" snarled Draco, balling up his fists.

Professor Dumbledore excused himself while he and Professor McGonagell discussed the fate of the boys and figured out what to do about the missing girls.

"It has come to my attention that you three were involved in a serious crime, along with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley."

The boys began to interject, but Professor Dumbledore just raised his hand up in the air again.

"However, given the accounts of you three, and of the witnesses accounts, we have found you three not guilty. It is under my belief that there was probable activity of an unforgiving spell or two being cast on Mr. Weasley's part. I do not have to tell you that you five will be in serious trouble here at Hogwarts, and that the Ministry of Magic are going to take your statements and sides of the story by the morning."

"I am placing you three under house arrest. I want you all to report to the Head's dormitories. Once there, there will be a house elf to bring you your food, homework, and whatever else we feel is necessary until we discuss further actions to be taken upon you lot. Your house arrest will start now."

And just like that, they were being sent up to the Head's dormitories to stay. Together. Draco and Blaise were pissed. Pacing back and forth, Draco slammed his fist into the wall.

"How dare he treat us like fucking convicts! When my father hears about this…"

"Can it, Malfoy! We are all in this together!" shouted Harry.

That was a bad idea.

"Potty. Because of you and your dumb fuck of a friend, we are all in this together. You had a chance to take him out before any of this even happened, and you just decided to stand there like the fucking yuppie that you are!" screamed Draco.

"What would you have done if you were in my shoes, Malfoy?"

"I would have chosen my friends over that piece of shit any day!" he roared back. "Exactly! He was my friend, you prat! Hermione is my friend as well." Harry said solemnly.

"Speaking of which, how did you guys end up getting mixed up into all of this anyways?" asked Harry inquisitively.

"It's simple," Blaise answered.

"Hermione simply asked for our help, and we said yes. End of story." he explained matter of fact.

"Oh, so it's just that easy, is it?" snarled Harry.

"And what's that supposed to mean? You didn't even know that Ginny was missing until a little bit ago, so don't even pretend that you were in it for the friendship!" growled Blaise.

And with that, Blaise sat down on the couch, with his head between his hands, and his heart growing more and more heavy as each minute passed and no closer to getting Ginny back.

Harry had had enough of these two.

"Can you believe that they actually think of themselves as Hermione's friends? What was she thinking getting involved with these two pieces of shit, anyways?" Harry asked himself.

As Harry was losing himself back in his thoughts again, Blaise and Draco were trying to figure out where Ginny could possibly be.

"So, what are the clues that we have so far again?" asked Draco.

"Well, we know that Parkinson is involved, and the Weasel had something to do with her disappearance. All so he could get with Hermione. What a dumb fuck!"

"Blaise, focus!"

"Sorry. I'm just so fucking pissed off right now, and knowing that there isn't a God damn thing that we can do about it pisses me off even more!" he screamed as he got up and punched another wall.

"Guys!" screamed Harry.

"This isn't helping Ginny. Think. Where would be the one place that someone could go to and not be bothered, or found, unless wanted to."

*Smack!*

Draco smacked his forehead so hard that he had an instant headache.

"THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT!!!!" he shouted!

Blaise and Harry were stunned. Why hadn't Harry thought of that? He used it to practice magic in it when Professor Umbridge was taking over the school.

"Oh my God, Draco! I think you're right!" said Harry.

Sensing the sense of urgency happening in the room, the house elf emerged to see if the boys were at each other's throats again.

"Baden! We have to see Professor Dumbledore immediately!" shouted Harry.

"We know where Ginny and Pansy are!"

And just like that, Baden, the house elf, snapped his fingers to fill the boy's request. Baden appeared in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Good evening, Baden." addressed Professor Dumbledore.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Harry Potter requests your presence. They have news of Ms. Weasley and Ms. Parkinson's whereabouts."

"Let's not waste another moment then. I will meet you there.

And in their own forms, both the house elf and head master apparated to the Head's dorms.

Professor Dumbledore appeared in the Head's living room.

"I hear that you have news for me?" he inquired to the boys.

"Professor, sir…" stumbled Harry.

"They're in the Room of Requirement, Professor." said Blaise, annoyed at Harry's speech impediment.

Professor Dumbledore stood in the middle of the living room flabbergasted.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked.

"Positive. It makes sense really. It's like a riddle." offered Draco.

"Where would one want to go where they couldn't be disturbed, nor found, unless they really wanted to be?" said Blaise, cutting off Draco.

"That's a very interesting theory boys."

And with that, Professor Dumbledore was gone.

Professor Dumbledore apparated back to his office and had summoned for Professor McGonagell and Professor Snape. He had to be prepared for what ever it is that they may see. After Ms. Granger's and Mr. Weasley's 'outbreak', he wouldn't put anything past Ms. Parkinson.

"Then again…" he thought to himself.

"Ms. Weasley was a rather bright witch herself. She was plenty capable of taking care of herself."

As his thought process began to head into overdrive, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in, Professors."

* * *

'**My Friends Over You'**

**New Found Glory**

I'm drunk off your kiss

For another night in a row

This is becoming too routine for me

But I didn't mean to lead you on

And it's all right to pretend

That we still talk

It's just for show, isn't it

It's my fault that it fell apart

Just maybe

You need this

And I didn't mean to

Lead you on

You were everything I wanted

But I just can't finish what I've started

There's no room left here on my back

It was damaged long ago

Though you swear that you are true

I still pick my friends over you

My friends over you

Please tell me everything

That you think that I should know

About all the plans you made

When I was nowhere to be found

And it's all right to forget

That we still talk

Its just for fun, isn't it

It's my fault that it fell apart

Just maybe you need this

And I didn't mean to

Lead you on

You were everything I wanted

But I just can't finish what I've started

There's no room left here on my back

It was damaged long ago

Though you swear that you are true

I still pick my friends over you

My friends over you

Just maybe you need this

You need this

And I didn't mean to

Lead you on

You were everything I wanted

But I just can't finish what I've started

There's no room left here on my back

It was damaged long ago

Though you swear that you are true

I still pick my friends over you

You were everything I wanted

(Everything I wanted)

But I just can't finish what I've started

There's no room left here on my back

It was damaged long ago

Though you swear that you are true

I still pick my friends over you

My friends over you

* * *

**A/N - That is the end of Chapter Seven - My Friends Over You. Thank you for reading my very first FanFic! I promise that it is going to get better. Tons better! I do not believe in writing a short story. This particular piece will have no less than 30 chapters, that I can assure you. Remember to review, please! All feedback is welcome! *smiles* ~ EekFurby**


	9. Chapter Eight 'I'd Come for You'

**A/N - This is my very first FanFic. It is something that I have been working on for a very long time now, but have been afraid to post anything up for fear of rejection towards my stories. But, I guess I won't know until I try. All are welcome to read it. All reviews are appreciated. **

**WARNING****!!! From here on out, all bets are off as far as content goes. Please enter this story at your own risk!!! You have been warned!!! Let me know what you think!!! ~ EekFurby**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the sole property of the wonderful and most amazing author, J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight - I'd Come for You**

"What is it, Albus?" asked a very nervous Professor McGonagell.

"Minerva, I believe I may know where our two missing students may be located."

Professor McGonagell clasped her hands together in glee.

"Oh, Albus! You do? Are they okay? Where are they?"

Professor Dumbledore released a heavy sigh before announcing, "The Room of Requirement."

Professor Snape, however, said nothing.

"Well, let's go take a look! Why are we wasting our time in your office! We are wasting precious time!"

"I asked you to my office, for a moment, so that I may talk to the both of you personally. After seeing the effects of this afternoon's outcome involving Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, I feel that it is my duty to give you fair warning of what you may see. I do not know what exactly we are going to be walking into." he said gravely.

"Do you think that we are going to need, dare I say, reinforcements?" asked a very nervous Professor McGonagell.

"I think that that would be a very wise approach." said Professor Snape.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to one of his hanging portraits and whispered something to them.

"Yes, sir."

And with that, the portrait was off portrait hopping to his destination.

"And now, we wait." he addressed to Professor McGonagell and Professor Snape.

"This really sucks!" shouted Blaise.

Draco continued his pacing while responding to Blaise's comment, "I know that it does Blaise, but unfortunately, there isn't a damn thing that we can do."

"I know, and you know how much I loathe waiting."

Draco nodded in compliance with his friend.

"You're awfully quiet over there, Potter." said Draco.

"I was just praying for Hermione, that's all." he said sadly as he stared out of the window.

"I know, Mate. We all are." agreed Blaise.

Draco started to pace again when he heard a noise coming from Hermione's room. Drawing out his wand, he motioned for the others to do the same. They quickly and quietly made their way up the stairs. Draco motioned for Blaise and Harry to stand on either side of the door frame. When he opened the door, the room was flanked with the three of them, but no one else.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" gasped someone in one of the portraits hanging on her wall.

"But, Professor Dumbledore has requested your presence down to his office."

And with that, the portrait took off and headed back down to the Headmaster's office to notify him of his encounter with the boys. As they were heading out of her bedroom, Draco couldn't help but notice her diary sitting on the nightstand. As he went to grab it, Harry smacked his hand away from it.

"What the bloody Hell was that for, Potter?" yelled Draco.

"Okay, fine. Go ahead and grab it." he said as he pulled out his wand.

He remembers this diary from a few years ago. He had made the same mistake as Draco was about to make.

"She hexes her most personal belongings to keep others out of it."

Draco, on the other hand, could never resist a challenge.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right, Draco. Maybe you should listen to Potter and leave it be." said Blaise, offering his advice and concern for his friend.

"Don't be ridiculous. What could possibly go wrong for touching a simple book?" said Draco skeptically, once again, reached out his hand and grabbed it. As soon as Draco's hand touched it, the book started to spin violently around on the nightstand.

"Is that all?" asked Draco, who was not at all impressed.

Suddenly, another booked popped up. Draco studied the book. It was identical to the original one. Another book popped out. And another. Before they knew it, Hermione's room was becoming littered with identical books.

"Potter!" screamed an irritated Draco.

"Stop this!" he growled, while waving his arms wildly around his face trying to keep from getting hit with books.

Harry aimed his wand at the nightstand and shouted, "Finite Incantatem!"

And just as fast as it all happened, it stopped. Hermione's room was now completely littered with copies of her diary.

Breathing rapidly, Draco found himself asking, "What the fuck just happened?"

Harry just laughed.

"That, Malfoy, was what you call the 'Gemino Curse'."

"How the Hell do you know about that?" he asked irritably.

"She does it to most everything that is special and private to her. That's how I learned about it. Whenever the 'Gemino Curse' is cast onto an object, anyone who touches it triggers it off. As you can see, the spell creates duplicate upon duplicates of that one object. It's to confuse you so that you can't get a hold of the original. The copies of the original item are completely worthless." explained Harry.

"Whatever. Let's just get down to Professor Dumbledore's office." said an very irritated Draco.

"Hermione is smarter than I really wanted to give her credit for." Draco thought as they made their long descent down to the Headmaster's office.

"They are on their way down now, Albus." said the portrait.

"Ah, good. Our reinforcements should be here shortly." he announced to both of the professors.

"Oh thank heavens!" exclaimed Professor McGonagell.

A few minutes later the doors to Professor Dumbledore's office opened and in walked Blaise, Draco, and Harry.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this? These are students! You can't possibly…"

"Ah, relax my dear Minerva, for these three are exactly what we need." said Professor Dumbledore.

"Now, as you may know, the Room of Requirement is found on the seventh floor. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zabini will head up there before us. If Ms. Weasley and Ms. Parkinson are inside, they might not feel as threatened when they see their classmates walk in. That is where we come in. Professor McGonagell, Professor Snape, and I will be right behind you, but of in the distance so as not to attract attention. Now, seeing as how we have not seen the girls for many hours, I must emphasize to you all that I do not know what we are going to find. So, everyone must be prepared for anything, and everything." announced Professor Dumbledore as he looked upon everyone with his half-moon spectacles.

He pointed to the door.

"Boys, you know what to do."

That was all they needed. Together, Harry, Draco, and Blaise took the fastest route that they could up to the Room of Requirement. Just as they had been promised, they could see the professors not too far behind them. The boys reached the hallway where the door was supposed to be.

"So, Potter, how does this work, exactly?" asked Blaise.

"The Room of Requirement only shows itself to someone who really needs and/or wants it. You have to concentrate on what you want, and the door will show itself to you." he explained.

"I'll show you." Harry started pacing up and down the hallway where he knew the door would be.

He thought to himself, "Ginny. Ginny. Ginny."

No luck.

"So, what exactly were you doing, besides looking like a bloody lunatic?" asked Draco.

"You have to believe that you want and/or need something, in your mind. If you convince it, and your thoughts and desires are strong enough, it will grant you entrance into the room." Harry reiterated to Draco.

"Sounds easy." Draco decided to take a shot.

"Weaselette. Weaselette."

Access denied.

"I know what to think." said Blaise.

He began pacing up and down the hallway.

"I really need to find Ginny. Please help me find her. Her life may be at stake."

Access granted.

Just as Harry had predicted, there was a door frame that emitted a bright flash of white light as it became more visible.

Draco walked over to Blaise.

"Same as before? Are you ready for this? We have no idea what to expect." warned Draco.

"Let's do this." said an all too ready Blaise.

Draco nodded to Blaise and Harry. Harry and Blaise positioned themselves on either side of the door frame and Draco opened the door.

"Stupefy!"

There was a flash of red light and then Draco fell into a heap at the entrance of the room.

"I was wondering when you boys would show up!" said none other than…

"Pansy Parkinson!" shouted Blaise.

"Poor Draco. I hope that he will be alright." she laughed evilly.

Blaise slowly approached the Room of Requirement, towards Pansy.

"Where is she, Parkinson? Is she at least safe?"

"Well, she is about as safe as you are going to be if you take another step closer." she warned.

Blaise stopped walking.

"At least tell me where she is. Please just give me that." begged Blaise.

"Awe, Poor Blaise. Did he lose something precious to him? I wouldn't know what that's like!" she screamed as she started her rant about Hermione and Draco.

"If that MudBlood had only listened to me, all of this could have been avoided."

"What are you talking about, Pansy?" growled Blaise.

They were wasting even more precious time, and they all knew it. I'm talking about how it should have been me as Head Girl! I am supposed to be with Draco! Not that slut!" she screamed.

Pansy took a deep breath to calm and steady her nerves.

Harry had had enough. He was about to blow his cover when he got a sign from the professors to stay down. So long as she thought that it was just Blaise and Draco, the better advantage that they would have to bring Pansy down.

"So, how did you figure out that we were here anyways?" asked Pansy coolly.

"We had a tip." said Blaise just as cool.

"Weasley! Never could rely on him to keep secrets. Show that boy a spider, and he will sing to the whole choir! No matter! Hermione should be disposed of by now, and then I will be able to take my rightful place next to Draco."

"Your place was never with me." said Draco who was just getting over the hex she had put on him.

"Oh, Draco! So nice of you to join the party!" laughed Pansy.

"This is no party, Parkinson. We have come to get Ginny and put you in the Looney bin!" he screamed.

"You'll have to catch me first! "Stupefy!" she screamed, hexing both Blaise and Draco with her spell.

Pansy laughed as she began to run out of the Room of Requirement.

"Now nobody will be able to get to you, Weasley!" she said nastily.

"Think again, Parkinson!" shouted Harry.

"Potter! Why you fucking…"

Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry, disarming Pansy.

"You fucking asshole! Just you wait until I get my hands on you!" she screamed as she searched for her wand.

"Just you wait! I will have my revenge!"

"Stupefy!" shouted Professor Snape.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but that was really starting to get on my nerves." drawled Snape.

"Thank you, Professor Snape." Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at Pansy,

"Impedimenta!"

Pansy was now stunned and bound. Her being able to cause anyone any more harm was now over.

Blaise frantically ran about the room, along with Harry, to find Ginny. He knew that she had to be here, somewhere.

"What kind of place was this anyways?" thought Blaise to himself.

He was a little freaked out by Pansy's choice of decorating. Granted, it was in Slytherin colors, but still, that didn't make up for all of the odd doors, sheets, and blankets hanging up all over the place. Harry was searching one side of the room, as Blaise was desperately searching the other side. He was worried. He really didn't want to even think about what Pansy could have done to her. As he pulled down another blanket off of the wall, he heard something move in the corner.

"Lumos!" shouted Blaise.

There was something stuffed way back in a small, tight corner. Shaking, Blaise approached the object with caution.

"Ginny?" he asked, going on a hunch.

The thing moved. As Blaise got closer to her, he moved his wand just right so that he could see a flash of red.

"Ginny!" screamed Blaise.

She started struggling against her binds. Backing off, Blaise let his wand light go out.

"Ginny, honey. It's me, Blaise. I promise with my life, that I will never hurt you." he said, trying to reassure her that it was okay for him to approach her.

He was only a mere inches from being able to touch her. He put out his hand and slowly pushed it towards her.

"I'm putting out my hand. I am going to touch you now, okay? All I want to do is pick you up and make sure you are okay." he explained.

He felt her robes.

Wondering what had Blaise's attention, the professors, and Harry, made their way over to him. Being as it was dark down the weird tunnel, they couldn't really see much, but the whispering was enough to let them know that he was definitely down there. Draco's spell finally wore off of him, again. He pushed himself up off of the ground and began to dust himself off. He heard his wand hit the floor. Looking around, he saw it rolling towards Parkinson. Draco walked over to her and laughed. There she was, stunned and bound.

"All she needs now is a gag and a white coat." he laughed to himself.

Draco stooped down next to her.

"I know you can hear me. Hear this now, you bitch. If you ever and I mean ever touch mine or Blaise's girls' again, you will die, on the spot. There will be no questions asked. You will be dead, as will any other sorry fool that tries to help you." he growled menacingly.

He stood up, and just for good measure, kicked her in the stomach.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled.

"Mr. Malfoy! That will be quite enough!" snapped Professor Snape as he came back over to ensure that the spells had not yet worn off of Pansy.

"Sorry, Professor Snape. It's just… I am just so pissed off and so overwhelmed with emotions right now."

Draco was on the verge of snapping.

"I just thought that you might like to know that Mr. Zabini has located Ms. Weasley." he said before recasting the spells back onto Pansy.

Draco's heart was pounding.

"Oh man, Blaise. I hope…"

Just as he was about to say a prayer for his best mate, he saw Blaise emerge from some weird like tunnel with a bundle in his arms. She was practically limp. Draco recognized that red hair anywhere. He walked over to Blaise.

"How is she?"

Blaise didn't say a word. He just looked solemnly down at his love. She looked to be almost dead.

"She fainted when I went to pick her up." he explained.

"Professor McGonagell, would you please inform Madame Pomfrey that she has yet another injured student that is in need of St. Mungo's Hospital."

"Right away, Professor Dumbledore." She then made her way out of the room and towards the hospital wing.

"Professor Snape, please take Ms. Parkinson to the dungeons. I will send for her later." instructed Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore." He then took the young woman down to the dungeons, where she would be held until further notice.

"Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy, would you please come here a moment?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

They walked over to him as he said, "I would like for the both of you to head over to St. Mungo's Hospital as well, when Madame Pomfrey comes by to collect Ms. Weasley." "

But why, sir? We aren't injured." inquired Draco.

"Ah, but you see, Mr. Malfoy, the love of your life is. As well as yours, too, Mr. Zabini. I would very much appreciate it if you were both there to give them the support and protection that they are going to need." he explained.

The boys nodded in agreement.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Harry.

"Mr. Potter, you will remain here at Hogwarts. I fear, that you going to St. Mungo's Hospital would only cause more trouble than it is worth. I prefer you to stay here and continue on with your studies. If you do not show up to any of your classes, they will be marked as unexcused absences, and you will serve detention for each class missed. Do we have an understanding?" Dumbledore scolded Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore, the healers are here to take Ms. Weasley to St. Mungo's." announced Madame Pomfrey.

"Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some business matters to attend to. Madame Pomfrey, I trust you know what to do?"

And with that, Professor Dumbledore was gone.

"Alright boys…" announced Madame Pomfrey. "Please come with me. Mr. Zabini, please give the healers Ms. Weasley. She will need to arrive at St. Mungo's Hospital in the hands of an experienced health care physician."

Blaise didn't want to let her go.

"Come on, man. The sooner you let them take her, the sooner she will get better." encouraged Draco.

Blaise only nodded as the healers carefully removed Ginny from his arms.

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini. Now, follow me, please." She proceeded to lead them out of the Room of Requirement and down to the hospital wing.

"You two are going to head over to St. Mungo's Hospital by the floo network. Mr. Zabini, you first please."

Blaise took a handful of the floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and shouted, "St. Mungo's Hospital!"

He threw the powder in the fireplace and was immediately engulfed in a flame of green as he was whisked away to his love.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy. You're next." said Madame Pomfrey.

Draco did the exact same thing as Blaise. He threw the powder in the fireplace and was immediately engulfed in bright green flames.

Draco and Blaise kept their arms and legs tucked in as best as possible so as not to smack onto anything hard. Blaise came out first, and moments later, Draco. They both headed over to the check in desk.

"I'm here for Hermione Granger, and he, for Ginny Weasley." said Draco.

The nurse looked through her paperwork.

"Yes, let's see. And you are?"

"I am Draco Malfoy, and this is Blaise Zabini." said Draco.

He could feel the vile starting to swim around in his stomach.

"Ms. Granger is in room 202. You will find Ms. Weasley in room 200. They are right next door to each other." explained the nurse.

Draco and Blaise headed over to the rooms that they were given. Afraid of what the other might see, they wished each other luck before walking into the love of their lives rooms. Draco slowly poked his head into the door. There was his angel, lying on her back, in a not so comfortable looking hospital bed. She was wrapped up tightly in a white sheet and blanket. He walked over to her bedside. It was only then he saw the extent of her injuries for the first time.

He pulled up the chair next to her bedside. Her nose looked as though it were broken. There was a mass amount of bruises and cuts on her face and head. The swelling didn't look to good either. He didn't even want to think about the rest of her. He took his hand and stroked her cheek. She flinched.

"Hermione?"

No response.

"Hermione. It's me, Draco." he whispered.

She moved her head.

"Poor thing has been out of it for hours." said the nurse that somehow managed to sneak into the room to do her daily rounds.

"Has she been awake at all?"

"No, not really. She moans here and there, so we just give her some more potions to help ease the pain, and she falls right back asleep."

"How long will she remain like this?" The doctors are hoping that by later tonight, or maybe as early as tomorrow morning, she will start coming around. She suffered some major injuries. She's lucky to be alive, to be honest with you."

And with that, the nurse jotted one more note down on Hermione's chart and snuck back out of the room to give the two some privacy.

Draco put his hand back onto her cheek and started to tenderly stroke her face. She started to stir a bit.

"Hermione, love, can you hear me."

"Umm hmm…"

"Do you know who this is?"

"Umm hmm…"

"Can you open your eyes for me, love?"

Hermione turned her head so that she was facing the direction of where Draco's voice was coming from.

"Draco." she whispered.

"Hermione. I told you that I would come for you."

She smiled.

"Ginny…" she whispered out.

"She's safe. She is next door to you. She is pretty beat up herself. Blaise is there with her now." explained Draco.

Hermione passed out.

Draco bent over and kissed her on the cheek before getting up and heading over to Ginny's room to see how Blaise was holding up.

* * *

'**I'd Come for You'**

**Nickelback**

Just one more moment, that's all that's needed

Like wounded soldiers in need of healing

Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding

Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it

I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground

But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now

Everyday I spend away my souls inside out

Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now somehow

By now you'd know that I'd come for you

No one but you, yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing

My mind was closing, now I'm believing

I finally know just what it means to let someone in

To see the side of me that no one does or ever will

So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone

I'd search forever just to bring you home

Here and now this I vow

By now you'd know that I'd come for you

No one but you, yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you

You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way

As long as there's still life in me

No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you

Yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way

As long as there's still life in me

No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

I'd crawl across this world for you

Do anything you want me to

No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

You know I'll always come for you

* * *

**A/N - That is the end of Chapter Eight - I'd Come For You. Thank you for reading my very first FanFic! I promise that it is going to get better. Tons better! I do not believe in writing a short story. This particular piece will have no less than 30 chapters, that I can assure you. Remember to review, please! All feedback is welcome! *smiles* ~ EekFurby**


	10. Chapter Nine 'Don't Lose Touch'

**A/N - This is my very first FanFic. It is something that I have been working on for a very long time now, but have been afraid to post anything up for fear of rejection towards my stories. But, I guess I won't know until I try. All are welcome to read it. All reviews are appreciated. **

**WARNING****!!! From here on out, all bets are off as far as content goes. Please enter this story at your own risk!!! You have been warned!!! Let me know what you think!!! ~ EekFurby**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the sole property of the wonderful and most amazing author, J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Don't Lose Touch**

Blaise leaned his head up against Ginny's door before making his way into her room.

"Please be alright." he thought to himself.

Taking one last breath, Blaise opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him. He looked ahead and saw Ginny lying on the bed, with her back towards the door. He made his way over to her.

"Ginny?" he called out softly.

No response. He walked over towards her bedside and peaked over her shoulder to see her face. He was met with a pair of gorgeous tear-stained brown eyes. Blaise walked around to the other side of Ginny's bed.

"Ginny, honey, what's the matter?"

She just sobbed even more. Blaise wasn't sure what to do in such a situation. He decided that the best thing to do was to hold her. He leaned down and picked Ginny up and sat back down on the bed with her in his arms. He enveloped her tiny body into his and just held her while she sobbed some more. He just silently held and rocked her back and forth.

"You know that I am always going to be here for you." he said trying anything and everything that he could think of to console her.

Ginny just cried even more. Not really sure if he was making things worse or not, he just decided on holding her in silence and let her come to him when she was ready.

Blaise heard the door to their room open, and he glanced over to see Draco poke his head in to see if was alright to come inside. Blaise waved him in, and Draco closed the door quietly and walked over to Blaise and a still sobbing Ginny.

"How's she doing?" asked Draco.

Blaise shook his head.

"I'm not too sure. I came in here to see how she was doing. She had her back towards me when I first came in, so I went to peak over her shoulder and saw that she was crying. And this is where we are now." explained Blaise as he laid a now sleeping Ginny back down onto her bed.

"How's Hermione doing?" asked Blaise, trying to distract his thoughts else where, as he walked over to the window.

"She's stable. Apparently the fall did her more damage than we thought. The nurse told me that she should be coming around by tonight or tomorrow morning, so we will be able to see how she is really feeling." said a hopeful Draco.

"Hermione's strong. She'll pull through. She always does." sniffled Ginny.

"Ginny!" cried Blaise as he walked over to her and pulled her into another hug.

"Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? Do you need anything?" asked Blaise.

Ginny shook her head.

"I'm fine. Hermione will be fine too." said Ginny, as she sat up and looked at Draco and Blaise.

"You know something that we don't, don't you, Ginny?" asked Draco point blank.

Ginny just smiled as she reached towards her nightstand to grab a much needed glass of water. Blaise helped her out.

"Thank you." she said every so gratefully.

Ginny put the cool glass up to her lips and let the water rest on them for a moment to bring the moisture back, and then let some water slip inside of her mouth. She swished it around and then swallowed it before she returned herself to the current conversation.

"So, what is it that you know?" asked an impatient Draco.

"You really can't stand the fact that someone knows something that you finally don't, can you, Malfoy?" Ginny shot back.

"No, not really." retorted Draco, shaking his head.

"Especially when it involves someone that I care about." he added.

"Like I said, Hermione is just fine." said Ginny reassuringly.

"How can you be so sure when she is in the other room looking like she was beat to death?" asked Draco, not catching on to Ginny's unhelpful hints.

"Is she wearing the locket?" asked Ginny.

"Locket? What locket?" asked Draco irritably.

"This is a rather strange time to be asking about jewelry, Ginny." agreed Blaise.

*Sighs!*

"I swear, these two just don't get it, do they?" thought Ginny to herself.

"_If Hermione is still wearing that locket that her parents gave her a couple of days ago, then Hermione is fine_." she said, being sure to annunciate each word as she went along.

"I didn't even know she had a locket." mumbled Draco.

"Well she does. She doesn't know that I know that she has it, but I do know that she is most likely wearing it right now. If she is, then she is going to be just fine." said Ginny, who was already starting to grow weary of the conversation, and of repeating herself.

Blaise and Draco looked out each other. Clearly, either Ginny was definitely confused, or she really did know what it was that she was talking about. Draco decided to take on Ginny's challenge and check on Hermione.

"I'm going to check on Hermione." he grumbled as he made his way out of the room.

Blaise and Ginny nodded. Once Ginny heard the click of the door to her room being closed shut, Ginny got up out of bed, made her way over to the door, and locked it.

"Good, now that he's gone." she said to Blaise.

"Why did you lock the door?" asked Blaise, who was starting to feel a bit uneasy with the whole situation.

"I want to know how you know about something that Hermione didn't even know about." inquired Blaise.

"It's simple really. I'm the one who made her parents give her the locket." said Ginny.

"Seriously, Ginny. What's really going on?" Blaise asked, as he made an effort to reach for his wand.

"Oh, don't bother looking for it." replied Ginny casually.

Blaise looked up and saw Ginny holding onto his wand in her left hand while she had hers pointed at him with her right hand.

"What the fuck, Ginny! I TRUSTED YOU! I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!!!" screamed Blaise.

Ginny just smiled sweetly at Blaise, as she walked over to him, and whispered in his ear, "I know. That's what makes this all the more fun!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Draco quietly entered into Hermione's room. As he walked over to the bed, he noticed that something wasn't quite right.

"Where's Hermione?" he wondered as he could feel that sense of panic start to set in again. Just as he was about to go insane, he heard water running in the bathroom.

"Thank God!" he silently prayed to himself.

He sat down on the chair that he had pulled up next Hermione's bed earlier and waited for her to come out. He heard the water shut off. The door handle of the bathroom started to turn. The door swung open to reveal a silhouette in the door frame.

*Gasp!*

Leaping to his feet, Draco immediately reached for his wand, and pointed it towards the intruder.

"How the fuck did you get in here? And where the Hell is Hermione?!" screamed an enraged Draco.

"Now, now Draco. That's no way to treat an old friend, is it?" came the smooth voice.

"I would hardly call us friends!" shouted Draco.

"You know, this whole thing would have been so much easier if you would have just stayed out my way!" said the voice, still remaining calm.

"What in the bloody Hell are you talking about?" asked Draco, who could feel his blood start to boil throughout his entire body.

"Ah, yes. It appears that our other guest has appeared." said the voice, ignoring Draco.

Draco spun around and was surprised to see both Blaise and Ginny standing behind him. Blaise was pissed. Ginny, on the other hand, appeared just as calm as the other person.

"Somebody had better tell me what the fuck is going on here!" screamed Draco.

He had had enough. He raised his wand at the intruder menacingly.

"Expelliarmus!" screamed Ginny.

"That's the third wand I have been able to confiscate today!" she said victoriously, while stooping down to pick up Draco's wand.

She grinned and pulled out three wands, aside from her own.

"One. Two. Three. Blaise Zabini. Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger. The two most powerful Hogwarts wizards, and the 'brightest witch' of Hogwarts. These will be excellent trinkets to add to my collection." she grinned.

Draco's mind was reeling.

"How did they manage to get a hold of Hermione's wand. She wasn't armed during the fight from earlier today. The only one's left when Draco and Blaise left to take Hermione to Madame Pomfrey, were Ronald Weasley, who was bleeding and unconscious, and…"

"Harry Potter?" asked Draco incredulously.

'Ginny' just smirked.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out!" said the now Harry Potter, who had taken over Ginny Weasley's body.

Blaise's eyes grew wide.

*Punch!*

Ginny, well her body any way, was out cold. Blood began to trickle down her face from the force of Blaise's punch.

"Petrificus Totalus!" screamed the voice towards Blaise.

A flash of blue light emitted from the wand and headed straight at Blaise. Blaise was hit by the spell, but nothing happened.

"Petrificus Totalus!" screamed the voice again.

Another flash of blue light emitted from the tip of the wand, hit Blaise square in the chest, and knocked him down to the ground because the force of the hex was so strong. Blaise stood up again, completely un-phased.

"What the fuck?" screamed the no longer cool voice.

Meanwhile, the nurses were starting to panic because Ginny Weasley's room was empty, and they couldn't get into Hermione's.

"I am going to the Ministry of Magic!" announced the Head Nurse, as she stepped into the fireplace.

"I want the rest of you to find a way to get into the room! Ministry of Magic!" she screamed as she threw the floo powder into the fireplace and was immediately engulfed in flames of bright emerald green and disappeared.

The nurses had no clue on how to get into that room. They tried everything from 'Alohomora' to 'Confrigo' and they still had no luck in getting in. One nurse even went so far as to putting her ear up to the door itself to see if she could hear anything. Nothing.

"They have too many guards on the door to open." she said, exasperated.

"I'm not sure if we will be able to get it open, either!" exclaimed another nurse.

Moments later, the Head Nurse returned from the Ministry of Magic. A few seconds later, another person emerged from the fireplace.

"I am Adolfo." he introduced himself to the staff. "I work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I am here to break the spell or spells that I was informed of." he explained.

The Head Nurse, Willow, escorted Adolfo to the door that they were having issues with. Adolfo inspected the door and the door way for a few moments. He pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the door.

"Deletrius!!" he shouted.

Bright orange sparks flew from his wand and encompassed the door in a bright light. The door started to shake and then it disappeared. Adolfo stepped into the room with his wand pointed at everyone inside of the room. In the confusion, Draco and Blaise were able to confiscate their wands, including Ginny's and Hermione's, and had them pointed at both Ginny's limp body and the intruder that was still hiding in the bathroom.

"I want everyone out of this room, immediately!" boomed Adolfo.

Blaise and Draco complied. As they stepped out of the room, Blaise whispered something to Adolfo. Adolfo nodded and proceeded cautiously into the room, his wand still drawn.

"I said, in case you didn't hear me, that I want _everyone_ out of this room!" he shouted again, giving the intruder a chance to surrender willingly.

"Why should I do that, when I know where I will end up, once you discover who I am?" came the cool voice from the bathroom.

"Well, maybe we can negotiate a temporary truce?" Adolfo bargained with the intruder.

"There shall be no truce here! Only death!" replied the calm voice.

Adolfo turned to walk out of the room to ask the Head Nurse for reinforcements. Just as Adolfo went to step out of the room, he was tackled down to the ground as a flash of red and green flew over their heads.

"Confringo!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

*Thump!*

A sickening sound was heard as something hit the floor hard. Lost in all of the confusion, Adolfo pushed Blaise off of him and stood up. He turned to see what exactly just happened. There, in front of him, was an arm sticking out of the bathroom. Just inches from the arm's fingers, was the wand that tried to destroy him. Adolfo looked behind him to see Mr. Malfoy with his wand still raised in the air as the effects of what just happened started to play in his mind.

Adolfo made his way over to the body.

*Gasp!*

"Severus Snape?" exclaimed Adolfo, appalled.

"I must report this to the Ministry at once!" he exclaimed.

"Will someone please help me to escort Ms. Weasley back into her room?" asked the Head Nurse as she headed back into the room to collect her lifeless body off of the floor.

"That's the thing," interjected Blaise. "That's not Ginny Weasley."

"What are you talking about? Of course she is Ginny Weasley!" argued Willow, the Head Nurse.

*Sigh!*

"How thick can you get? Of course this is Ginny Weasley, but the _mind_ inside the body is _not_ Ginny Weasley." explained an already exasperated Blaise.

"There is no need for attitude, Mr. Zabini." informed Alfonso as he neared Ginny's body.

"I am going to need to take her back to the Ministry with me." Announced Alfonso.

"Like Hell you will!" screamed Blaise, defensively.

"Mr. Zabini, you are in no position to tell me how to do my job!" snapped Alfonso.

"Mr. Zabini, if what you are telling me is true, then we need to take her back to the Ministry so that we may investigate into this more." explained Alfonso.

"Fine. Then I am coming with you." said Blaise.

"Fine, Mr. Zabini. I will see you at the Ministry."

Alfonso scooped up Ginny's still lifeless body and took her over to the fireplace so that he could head back to the Ministry.

"Excuse me, Alfonso, but these children are all under the care of Albus Dumbledore. They are not to be removed from St. Mungo's Hospital without his verbal consent." warned Willow, the Head Nurse.

Alfonso nodded his head. He handed Ms. Weasley's limp body over to Willow and made his way towards the fireplace again. He grabbed a hand full of floo powder, and threw it by his feet.

"Ministry of Magic!" he shouted, and he was engulfed in bright green flames and whisked away to his desired destination.

Willow took Ginny into her original room and laid her back down onto the bed. Shaking her head, she went over to the other nurses and began whispering with them about something. Watching her nod about something, Blaise and Draco watched as she made her way down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

"What do you suppose that that was about?" inquired Blaise.

"I haven't any clue, Blaise." said Draco shaking his head.

Draco made his way back into Hermione's room. He sat down on the bed and stared over at Snape's dead body. Not being able to come up with an explanation as to what was going on, he decided to see if he could look for clues. He stood up and walked over to Snape. He looked around his body and didn't see anything. He then walked around the rest of her room and searched under the bed and around the floor by the window.

"What are you looking for, Mate?" inquired Blaise.

Draco stopped his search and looked over at Blaise.

"She was here. I can feel it. None of this is making any sense." confessed Draco.

"I hate to say it, but I think that we are going to need to alert our families in on this." stated Blaise.

Draco looked down, feeling totally defeated, he simply nodded in agreement with his friend. They were going to need someone that specialized in this sort of field. And who would be better candidates than Draco and Blaise's parents?

* * *

'**Don't Lose Touch'**

**Against Me!**

You're coming off kinda contrived and pretentious

You're not sayin anything we haven't heard before

You're caught up in an argument

Oh, oh you're so lost in modern art

You will lose it all and you will find again

Don't lose touch

Don't lose touch

SOS texted from a cell phone

Please tell me I'm not the only one

That thinks we're taking ourselves too seriously

Just a little too enamored with inflated self purpose

Talk is cheap and it doesn't mean much

Don't lose touch

Don't lose touch

Well, I'm losing touch

(Touch)

I'm losing touch

(I'm losing touch)

I'm losing touch

(Touch)

Well, I'm losing touch

(Well, I'm losing touch)

Constant entertainment for our restless minds

Constant stimulation for epic appetites

Is there something wrong with these songs

Maybe there's something wrong with the audience

Manipulation in rock music

Fucking Nausea

I'm losing touch

(Touch)

Well, I'm losing touch

(I'm losing touch)

I'm losing touch

(Touch)

And it's obvious

* * *

**A/N - That is the end of Chapter Nine - Don't Lose Touch. Thank you for reading my very first FanFic! I promise that it is going to get better. Tons better! I do not believe in writing a short story. This particular piece will have no less than 30 chapters, that I can assure you. Remember to review, please! All feedback is welcome! *smiles* ~ EekFurby**


	11. Chapter Ten 'Bad Day'

**A/N - This is my very first FanFic. It is something that I have been working on for a very long time now, but have been afraid to post anything up for fear of rejection towards my stories. But, I guess I won't know until I try. All are welcome to read it. All reviews are appreciated. **

**WARNING****!!! From here on out, all bets are off as far as content goes. Please enter this story at your own risk!!! You have been warned!!! Let me know what you think!!! ~ EekFurby**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the sole property of the wonderful and most amazing author, J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Bad Day**

Seeing as how there was no other outlet, Draco and Blaise mutually agreed that it was time to bring their parents into this whole ordeal. And who would be better candidates than those who specialized mostly in the Dark Arts? Draco made his way over to the nurse's station to see if they had a way to deliver urgent letters.

Willow thought about it for a minute and agreed that they did need to bring someone from the outside in that could help them out.

"It doesn't seem to me that the Ministry is going to help you lot out, from the sounds of it." she stated.

"That's what we were thinking too." confessed Draco.

"Owls will take too long and they are too obvious. You two should just floo your way there." suggested Willow.

"But, you told Adolfo that we weren't allowed to go anywhere. That you were under strict orders of Dumbledore." said Blaise who was now becoming even more confused.

"Yes, that is true. But, to be perfectly honest with you, I feel that something is amiss. There is a dead body, apparently two people missing, and something is obviously wrong with the _one_ _patient_ that we do have in our care right now." she remarked.

"If you ask me, it all sounds like foul play to me. I know who you two are, and I know who your parents are as well. We _all_ know exactly what they are all capable of doing. So, personally, I am basically weighing the pros over the cons. The cons for not letting you go would be to deal with both sets of your parents. The cons for excusing your dismissal would be Dumbledore. And honestly, I prefer life over death." explained Willow in a matter of fact tone.

"There is a room that is going to be three doors up this hallway and to your left. Inside of that room is a fireplace with floo powder. Once you get inside, close and lock the door. You will only have an open window of two minutes to get out of here before they realize that you are missing." explained Willow.

"You have two minutes to get out of here before they all realize that you are gone." said Willow nervously.

"What will happen to you?" asked Blaise curiously.

"I will think of something." said Willow.

Draco and Blaise thought about it for a moment.

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Draco.

Willow turned her back to see how her _one patient_ was doing when Draco pulled out his wand, grabbed Willow from behind, pointed it at Willow, and Blaise stood in front with his wand drawn and pointed towards the other nurses.

"Nobody move or she will be obliterated!" Draco screamed.

The nurses started to panic. Blaise walked over towards them, wand still pointed at them and screamed.

"Get us out of here! Right now! Or you are all done for!" he screamed.

Willow began to cry and her body began to shake.

"Please! Please! Do as they say!" she begged.

"The.. there's a room!" stuttered one nurse.

"I don't care about any more fucking rooms! I said I wanted the fuck out of here!" Blaise roared.

The nurses screamed again. A few started to cry as well.

"There's a room down this hallway, that has a fireplace that you can use. Please, just don't hurt us!" said the nurse, sobbing.

Blaise pointed to Draco to move to the room of which the nurse so graciously spoke about. Once Draco was inside safely, Blaise stepped closer to the nurses.

"If any of you go into that room, I will kill you!" he threatened.

He backed away, keeping his wand on the frightened nurses and made his way over to the same room that Draco and Willow were now in. Blaise stepped into the room and closed and locked the door behind him.

"Malfoy Manor!" shouted Draco, and he was gone.

Blaise walked over to Willow and gave her a huge hug.

"You were brilliant, love. Sorry for scaring you and your mates though. I feel bad about it." said Blaise apologetically.

"Don't you worry about them. As far as they know, I am the one in trouble. Don't you worry about thing. Your friend's plan could not have been more perfect. Now you had better go before the Ministry gets here." said Willow.

Blaise nodded, stepped over to the fireplace, grabbed a hand full of floo powder, and grabbed his wand in his other hand.

"Oblivious!" shouted Blaise.

A blue spark of light emitted from his wand and hit Willow square in the chest. The force of the blow knocked her off balance.

"Muffliato!" shouted Blaise.

Yellow sparks flew out and encompassed his being. Blaise then took the floo powder from his hand and threw it at his feet.

"Malfoy Mansion!" he shouted.

A few seconds after Draco showed up at his mansion, he stood back and waited for Blaise to show up.

"Come on, Blaise! You should have been here by now!" cursed Draco under his breath.

A few seconds later, he heard a noise coming from the fireplace and than a rather bright green light. Draco looked over and saw Blaise coming out of the fireplace. Draco walked over, curious to see what happened.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Everything went according to plan. Willow was great. I told her thank you and apologized for our behavior. Before I left, I made sure to cast a spell that would erase the last ten minutes of her memories, and then before I headed here, I made sure to cast a spell that would surround her with a terrible buzzing noise while I made my way. As far as I know, the plan went without a hitch, and we are in the clear." explained Blaise victoriously.

Draco was ecstatic that his plan went so successfully. He, too, felt bad about them having to cast a spell on Willow like that, but there was really no other way. With about ten minutes of her memory erased, there was no way that the Ministry could figure out where they went. It was actually really clever.

Draco felt him whisked out of his thoughts with the sound of some thing snapping. He shook his head and looked up to see fingers a mere few inches from his face. Blaise had been trying to get his attention momentarily to let him know that they really should get moving on finding all of their parents so that they could get to the bottom of this whole ordeal.

"Let's go!" growled an impatient Blaise.

Draco nodded, and led them out of the study and over to his Father's office. As they were about to make their way into the door that led into the office, they heard voices coming from within.

"…I know that he isn't going to be happy with this arrangement, Lucius. You know how hard-headed our son can be sometimes, especially when it comes to something this crucial. Maybe we should talk to him about it first and get his opinion on it instead of just throwing him into such a huge commitment.

"I know how you are feeling, Narcissa. But, it's for the best. Draco's future and wellbeing is more important to me than anything else. You have to understand why I have decided to make such a rash decision."

"And what decision would that be, exactly?" inquired Draco, for he had had enough of listening about his life from the hallway.

*Gasp!*

"Draco, dear, you are supposed to be at Hogwarts right now!" exclaimed Narcissa, as she walked over to the boys and gave them each a hug.

"As a matter of fact, that's why we are here." retorted Draco.

Draco pointed towards the couch that was in his Father's office and asked his parents to sit down. They had a lot to discuss.

After Blaise and Draco explained the just of their dilemma, Lucius was pacing the study and Narcissa had a perplexed expression almost permanently set on her face.

"So, Hermione Granger is missing? Ginny Weasley isn't who you say she is. Severus Snape is dead. You two snuck out of St. Mungo's Hospital, without Dumbledore's permission. And Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Pansy Parkinson have all lost their minds. And all of you have cast more spells in the past two days than the Ministry can keep track of. Does that about sum it all up?" asked a skeptical Lucius.

"No, but that's a start." stated Draco dryly.

"Well, please. Don't stop there." encouraged Lucius, sarcastically.

"Father, Blaise and I are here because no one knows more about the Dark Arts than the two of you and Blaise's parents." explained Draco, who was starting to lose his temper.

"The Dark Arts? What the bloody devil are you talking about?" Narcissa demanded.

"I believe that the person who was involved performed the 'Transfera Identica' spell." said Draco with a little more force than he meant to have.

"Narcissa, dear, would you please escort our young Blaise here to his estate? Draco and I will be there shortly." requested Lucius.

Narcissa simply nodded, grabbed Blaise by the hand, and apparated to Blaise's residence.

"Draco, I am sure that I do not have to emphasize the seriousness of your accusations." scolded Lucius.

"I know, Father. But, quite honestly, it is the only thing that makes sense. Believe me, Blaise and I have been racking our brains for several hours now to try and come up with a practical explanation for this whole thing. But, in the end, we came up with nothing. The only thing that actually fits is that someone has mastered that spell." said an exhausted Draco.

Lucius started to pace back and forth, registering the story that his son and Blaise had informed them of. He agreed that something obviously wasn't adding up the whole situation at all. And there was obviously a sense of foul play involved somewhere.

"We had better meet up with your mother and Blaise over at his place." said Lucius.

Draco simply nodded and he and his Father apparated over to the Zabini's estate.

"Narcissa! Blaise!" exclaimed Mrs. Zabini.

"Malina!" exclaimed Narcissa back, as she ran over to Malina to give her a hug.

"What are you two doing here, and why aren't you in school right now, Blaise? Please don't tell me that you finally ended up getting yourself expelled!" said Malina harshly.

Just as Narcissa was about to explain some of the minor details, Lucius and Draco apparated in front of the Zabini's and Narcissa.

"Well! Isn't this quite the reunion!" shouted Mr. Zabini, as he made his way into the office to see what all of the commotion was about.

Lucius walked over to Mr. Zabini and shook his hand.

"Thaddeus." greeted Lucius.

"Lucius." greeted Thaddeus.

"And to what do we of this pleasure?" asked Thaddeus.

"Well, it seems that our two boys are in quite a dilemma. Shall we head into the living room and discuss the current situation at hand?" inquired Lucius.

With a simple nod of his head Thaddeus led Aurora, Blaise, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco into the living room to hear their boys explain their story.

* * *

'**Bad Day'**

**  
Daniel Powter**

Where is the moment we needed the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

They tell me your blue skies fade to gray

They tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee you go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces every time

And I don't need no carryin' on

Because you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Will you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

(Oooh.. a holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the brink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong

(Yeah...)

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

You've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

(Ohh.... Yeah...)

You had a bad day

(Ohh... Yeah...)

You had a bad day

(Yeah...)

You had a bad day

(Ohh... Yeah...)

You had a bad day

* * *

**A/N - That is the end of Chapter Ten - Bad Day. Thank you for reading my very first FanFic! I promise that it is going to get better. Tons better! I do not believe in writing a short story. This particular piece will have no less than 30 chapters, that I can assure you. Remember to review, please! All feedback is welcome! *smiles* ~ EekFurby**


End file.
